La leyenda de los Rangers
by The Card Maker
Summary: Los Rangers de las Dimensiones, un grupo de elegidos de diferentes dimensiones y especies, cada uno con su propia historia no obstante, todos atados a un mismo destino: Detener a Dusk of Fall (porque no se me ocurrio mejor nombre). El terrible Señor de la destrucción, la discordia y decadencia, y un largo etcetera.¡Unanse a Wolfest y sus amigos en esta lucha por la vida y libertad!
1. Una Tormentosa Llegada

¡Saludos a todos y bienvenidos a esta gran historia cuyos primeros capítulos (4 hasta ahora) ya he terminado! Estamos en el primer arco de muchos otros. ¡Espero disfruten todos ustedes esta historia de aquí!

La razón de la clasificación es por el tema de la posibilidad de violencia explicita que puede surgir a lo largo de la historia y pues, posibles referencias a sexo y demás, por tal queda a discreción del lector arriesgarse a leer dichos elementos y esta autora se deslinda de cualquier responsabilidad si un menor de edad no-supervisado lee la historia. Lo siento, pero yo no tengo control de eso, no soy ustedes como para andar vigilando al crio, ni siquiera vivo en su casa o quiza siquiera en su misma ciudad o cuadra.

Como ultimo aviso, las actualizaciones no tendran una frecuencia extraña en aparecer (más que nada, asuntos personales)

Como de costumbre, salvo por los OC (Original Characters) todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo dueño. ¡Disfruten!

Prólogo

Arco 1: Los tres Enterial y El Demonio.

Insert Intro: Monody - The Fat Rat.

Déjenme contar la historia de un grupo único de elegidos provenientes de diferentes tiempos y dimensiones, si bien algunos venían del mismo universo, la historia de cada uno era diferente hasta cierto margen. Habían sido electos para cumplir con una misión compleja y peligrosa, no obstante aquel que era el enemigo con el cual estaban conectados había decidido comenzar la batalla con ellos antes de tiempo, obligando al destino a tomar medidas drásticas en orden de evitar muriesen antes de cumplir su cometido.

Y la historia del como todo ocurre, comienza como siempre, a través del líder del grupo, todo mediante...

Una tormentosa llegada.

 _Clampverse-Mundo: CCS. Fecha desconocida. Japón. 22:45._

Una figura se movía rápidamente esa noche entre las calles inglesas con extrema velocidad y desespero durante aquella tormenta intensa, su respiración era entrecortada y rápida y en su mirada y compostura se notaba el terror. A lo lejos un rugido siniestro surgió mientras aquella figura huía y se movía a gran velocidad hasta llegar a una intersección en donde se detuvo a jadear y voltear a los lados en búsqueda de una ruta.

De él no se notaba mucho más que el que llevaba encima un tipo de túnica de piel raída y destrozada, con su cabeza protegida por una vieja y arañada capucha del mismo color, llevaba en sus brazos un pequeño paquete de gran valor envuelto entre los retazos de una capa de color café que se movía levemente, lo que estaba ahí tenía vida y respiraba lento y tranquilo.

Finalmente notó en la cima de una colina y algo lejos del poblado en el que estaba una mansión que le era particularmente familiar por alguna razón, ahí sería seguro para lo que cargaba mientras que él podría alejar a lo que fuera que le perseguía de ahí. Inmediatamente se movió en aquella dirección mientras otro extraño rugido de lo que le perseguía resonaba entre los truenos indicando que se acercaba, el tiempo era corto. Con gran velocidad se movió hasta llegar ahí, agarro unas ramas que con una maniobra rápida y una extraña energía color azul hizo que se transformara en una cesta en la que colocó suavemente lo que cargaba.

— Por fin hemos llegado a un lugar donde estarás a salvo, desearía estar más tiempo contigo pequeño, pero es demasiado peligroso que permanezcas conmigo. Vivirás con el dueño de esta mansión y es posible que no volvamos a vernos — susurro el misterioso sujeto con tono entrecortado por las lágrimas y respiración mientras escribía con prisa una carta presurosa la cual colocó al lado del infante en la misma cesta —. Te deseo lo mejor, perdoname y mucha suerte, Wolfest.

Una vez concluyó lo dicho, aquel sujeto beso la frente del bebé en esa cesta contemplandolo con afecto genuino y entre lágrimas se levantó y golpeó tres veces la puerta y seguido de ello, otras tres veces más tras unos segundos hasta asegurar que el dueño escuchase que había alguien y procedió a irse presuroso de retorno a la intersección y sacudir sus brazos, de los cuales se notaba uno se encontraba en mal estado, atrayendo la atención de una horripilante criatura a lo lejos la cual se abalanzó a atacar mientras volvía a huír y aseguraba la criatura le siguiera, desapareciendo bajo la lluvia seguido por aquella criatura que parecía una extraña sombra y al poco el bebé comenzó a despertar.

En el interior de esa misma mansión, los dueños de la casa levantaron su mirar al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, el mago Reed Clow, patriarca del hogar y sus dos fieles guardianes. El primero tenía la apariencia de un ángel de cabellos plateados y atuendos blancos con una gema azul en su pecho, Yue el guardián de la luna y el segundo, la pantera con armadura plateada con un par de gemas rojas Kerberos, guardián del sol, ambos compartiendo en su oreja izquierda una especie de zarcillo esperaron unos segundos hasta confirmar por la repetición que alguien estaba a la puerta, lo que hizo que se levantaran confundidos ya que no esperaban a nadie.

— ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas sin avisar? — Preguntó el guardián de la luna con cierta incertidumbre, en especial por el hecho de que prácticamente estaban a cinco minutos para la media noche y con una gran tormenta encima.

— Será mejor asistir y observar quien requiere nuestra presencia. — Indicó el mago Clow, al tiempo que los dos guardianes se ponían en guardia por si resultaba ser alguna entidad peligrosa, pronto llegaron a la entrada y al abrir la puerta, no encontraron a nadie, lo que causó confusión y pensamientos de alguna broma, hasta que Kerberos, siguiendo un aroma, volteo hacia el suelo, identificando un objeto.

— Maestro, hay una cesta allí en el suelo — Indicó el guardián del sol, a lo que el mago Clow volteo a ver y alzó la cesta la cual tenía una extraña cobija café, durante ese procedimiento, escucho un llanto que causó alarma en los presentes, al quitar las cobijas, descubrió a un pequeño bebé de cabellos celestes, quien apenas se despertaba y lloraba por frío.

— Por los cielos, ¡pobre criatura! — exclamó el mago Clow, agarrando su abrigo para salidas, aventando a un costado el manto empapado que resonó con su característica onomatopeya al piso y envolviendo al bebé en la tela seca para poder entrar al lugar cálido mientras el guardián de la luna tomaba la cesta y la metía dentro de la mansión y el defensor del sol cerraba la puerta. Algunos minutos pasaron y Clow logró secar y calentar al pequeño bebé que finalmente había dejado de llorar y procedió a revisar la canasta y finalmente encontrar la nota.

Estimado señor o señora,

Me temo que no poseo tiempo suficiente dado a múltiples circunstancias que no puedo contar, a duras penas logré escapar con mi hermano mas mis enemigos me siguen de cerca y no puedo cuidarlo sin arriesgarme a que muera en el intento.

Pido por favor cuide de mi pobre hermano, puesto a que yo no podré ver por el dado a mis múltiples enemigos que ahora me están por atacar, su nombre es Wolfest Brownwolf, hijo de Shandu y Octubresa...

La carta seguía, más no se podía leer nada más puesto a que se encontraba mojada y manchada con sangre y tinta en la parte inferior, dando indicación que el que dejó a Wolfest estaba herido y su nota escrita con prisas y sin tiempo de secar, más pudo escapar con suficiente tiempo y distraer a su atacante con suficientes cosas como para poder llegar hasta allí y dejar al chico para después seguir huyendo, o al menos, eso es lo que supuso el mago Clow. Luego se haría caso de investigar al respecto con ayuda del Retorno, debía esperar a la luna llena para poder confirmar sus suposiciones y esa noche debería pedirle ayuda a todas las cartas para prever el futuro.

— ¿Ocurre algo, mi señor? — Preguntó Kerberos quien estaba sentado al lado del mago, quien durante un par de minutos guardó silencio al ver las profecías que el tiempo le dejó observar y el pasado reciente, que llenó de cierto temor y fuerte tristeza su corazón antes de responder con tono respetuoso.

— Parece que nos encomendaron el cuidar del pequeño Wolfest, si tenemos suerte algún día lograremos limpiar y restaurar la carta lo suficiente como para poder identificar que dice el resto de esta, más ahora tenemos otras cosas en las cuales centrarnos — señaló el mago Clow mientras Wolfest comenzaba a dormitar en los brazos de su nuevo guardián, quien suavemente lo aferró en brazos antes de obligarse a dejar la pena de lado —, bueno, lo mejor será subir y presentarle a Caroline al pequeño, se que ella también adorará tener un hermano menor.

De los dos guardianes una sonrisa surgió pese a la tristeza del saber, una nueva vida bajo sus techos a causa de un terrible precio, aquella noche pasó serena a través de las horas que se volvieron días y estas semanas y en tanto Clow y sus guardianes pasaron todo aquel tiempo cuidando del pequeño Wolfest quien cada día crecía sano y feliz ahora que había transcurrido medio año desde su llegada a la casa del mago Clow quien pasaba a veces algo de tiempo buscando limpiar la carta y poder conocer más de la historia de su protegido.

Él sabía que este iba a preguntarle y necesitaba ser capaz de explicar las cosas cuando llegase aquella pregunta referente a su llegada, no obstante también se preparaba para comenzar la educación que tendría el niño que era ahora su hijo adoptivo y el primer aprendiz que tomaba en más de cien años. De esos meses solo hubieron dos partes que para él habían sido una pesadilla, la primera y menos traumática fue el conseguir una nodriza que les ayudará a alimentarlo ¡Fue una gran sorpresa darse cuenta que solo contaba con dos meses de edad y ellos no poseer leche materna de ningún tipo!

Pero lo que si robó su sueño por semanas desde la primera noche, fueron las predicciones que no solo las cartas trajeron sino el mismo tiempo también y ahora era consciente de ello, sabía que era vital enseñarle exactamente todo lo que él conocía lo más rápido posible. Era necesario para que él pudiera enfrentar ese destino tan cruel y sabía que necesitaría ayuda para su educación; el mero recordatorio de lo que vió hacia que su estómago se encogiera y amenazara con devolver lo que había almorzado apenas hacía una hora.

Las tres de esa tarde habían sido marcada ya por el reloj de abuelo en la pared y el brujo se encontraba alimentando al pequeño Wolfest quien luchaba por manipular la cuchara, a veces ocasionando una ligera risa por parte de su mentor mientras sus dos guardianes ordenaban y acomodaban libros, pergaminos y otras cosas para cuando fuera tiempo de educar a Wolfest.

— Maestro, encontramos un gran montón de pergaminos y libros en blanco, también la tinta y plumas que las cartas escondieron hace un par de meses, ¿Donde las dejamos? — Preguntó Kerberos.

— Los libros, pergaminos y plumas guárdalas en una caja y de ahí a la alacena que está en la biblioteca, la tinta llévenla a mi estudio por favor.

—De acuerdo, maestro. — Afirmó Kerberos para auxiliar a colocar las cosas en donde se les había indicado y seguir acomodando los libros mientras Wolfest bostezaba cansado tras terminar de comer y no tardó mucho en ser levantado por Clow quien lo acomodo en sus brazos para poder arrullarlo, Wolfest mientras se acomodaba tranquilo y volvió a bostezar mientras chupaba su dedo comenzando a dormitar cuando pronto se escuchó la puerta de la casa ser golpeada por un invitado.

Yue, quien estaba en el estudio, corrió a atender inmediatamente y abrir la puerta al invitado, en la puerta un hechicero que cargaba un saco estaba presente, era un hombre cuya apariencia mostraba por encima de los cincuenta, sus cabellos negros comenzaban a volverse blancos tanto en cara como cabeza, llevaba una túnica gris oscura con detalles en plateado que mostraba las siluetas de unas sombras.

— Señor Ulrich, sea bienvenido. — Dictó observando al hechicero presente

— Se que no me esperabas, Yue, solo he venido para retornar unos libros prestados a tu maestro.

— Adelante, el Amo se encuentra en el comedor junto al joven Wolfest.

— Muchas gracias, Yue — respondió Ulrich en respuesta aunque algo curioso con aquello del niño mencionado, pronto avanzó hasta el comedor en donde notó a su viejo amigo terminando de limpiar papilla del rostro de un bebé el cual en esos instantes dormitaba en sus brazos — ¡Quien diría que tendrías otra vez tal honor, Clow! ¿Cuándo planeabas contarnos?

Su palabra sobresalto a Clow, quien volteó inmediatamente a su amistad antes de parpadear y recordar el porqué había venido este.

— Ah Ulrich pasa, perdón por no recibirte como se debiera pero me temo que me encuentro con las manos atadas en estos instantes. — Recibió Clow gentilmente mientras arropaba a su pequeño con suavidad mientras Ulrich se acercaba a ver más de cerca al pequeño.

— Tranquilo Clow, pero dime ¿Quién es esta pequeña criatura, mi amigo?

— Este pequeño niño es mi más reciente protegido, lo encontré hace unos meses atrás en el pórtico de mi morada durante la tormenta. Al parecer su familia sufrió por terribles sucesos y tuvieron que abandonarlo. Por fortuna cayó en nuestras manos donde estará a salvo y recibirá la mejor crianza y educación posible y estará preparado para sobrevivir cuando el tiempo en el que él esté por su cuenta.

— Comprendo bien, ¡ah! De haber yo sabido esto con anterioridad, hubiese traído algún buen juguete para el pequeño, más al no ser así, tendré que improvisar un poco, y bueno, se que aún no tiene edad, mas este va a ser mi regalo — sentenció mientras sacaba un violín —, seguramente Omega y el resto traerán algún otro instrumento u objeto para él cuando les informe y así al venir dentro de cuatro y medio años cuando nos reunamos de nuevo; Por cierto. ¿Cómo se llama?

— Wolfest, Wolfest Brownwolf Reed para darle seguridad de pertenencia.

— Wolfest — repitió Ulrich observando a su amigo estar incómodo y a su vez arrullar al niño en brazos, pronto movió con suavidad las sábanas que envolvían la cabeza del pequeño soñador y reveló el curioso cabello de este, dándole confirmación a posibles teorías que llenaron su mente ante el carácter del mago vidente —. Que nombre más interesante considerando sus detalles, me pregunto si tú y Alpha sabrán que pueda venir en su vida… Bueno, él está ya en manos seguras ¿Cómo se encuentra Caroline?

— Sin mejoras me temo, pero está en extremo feliz por Wolfest, y no se de Alpha, pero… bueno, eso es algo de lo que hablaremos otro día. pero te aseguro es serio. — Expresó Clow con gesto solemne antes de cambiar a otro tema.

Tras varios minutos terminó su diálogo y Ulrich le sonrió a Clow y se retiró para no ser inoportuno, de momento el poderoso hechicero Clow tenía las manos llenas con un pequeño tesoro que demandaría toda su atención, en particular por la especie a la que pertenecía. Tras salir de la residencia luego de dejar los libros en la mesa del estudio, sólo pudo detenerse y sonreír con calma y cierta tristeza, no era secreto para él, Alpha y Clawray lo que que en solo pocos años azotaría a su amigo aunque este intentaba esconderlo, era normal a nadie le gustaba el conocimiento referente a ese tipo de destinos.

Por ahora su mayor preocupación se centraba en que él al menos pasará sus últimos años de vida en paz y sabía que Wolfest se haría cargo de quitar mucho del dolor y estrés de encima del brujo, pero temía por el chico ya que era consciente de que los Enterial eran seres de afecto y en su más temprana infancia, la carencia de la familia podía ser perjudicial para ellos. Suspiró suavemente, iría planeando de una vez que hacer para ayudar al chico cuando lo peor llegara y después iban a discutir al respecto, por ahora debía atender otras cosas y tareas de importancia, Claktus y Rudolph habían llamado a los catorce líderes de los clanes mágicos para atender un asunto de extrema importancia y no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde.

Insert Ending: One Dream - Anselm JAPAN


	2. Paso de los años, un Feliz Cumpleaños

Estimado público. ¡Aqui les traigo el segundo capítulo! (me gustaria que en edicion de esta cosa en el doc manager existiera la opcion "indentar" haria más fácil el trabajo) ¡Espero les guste! (Originalmente colocaría los detalles y fichas de los personajes pero... no creo esta pagina permita eso)

Disclaimer: Como de costumbre, salvo por los OC (Original Characters) todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo dueño. Espero les esté gustando la historia. ¡Disfruten!

Insert Intro: Monody - The Fat Rat.

Paso de los años, un Feliz Cumpleaños.

Cinco años, era un tiempo que pasaba bastante rápido sin duda y sin duda alguna habían sido eventuales y sorpresivos para Clow. Si bien sus planes seguían como debían y el futuro no había cambiado mucho dentro de aquello en lo que él podía interactuar, con el tema de Wolfest los cambios habían sido bastante drásticos. El destino de este seguía siendo igual y aquel monstruo no cambiaba, no obstante tras todo lo que tuvo que hacer había logrado conseguir su último aprendiz pudiera tener la opción de elegir su hora y forma de morir.

Cada uno de esos años los asesoró y disfrutó, cada uno de los detalles más importantes los recordaba bien, durante el primer año abrió un puente estrecho con sus descendientes; si bien la mayoría estaba algo desviado, pudo re-enderezarlos e introducir a Wolfest a las ramas principales de los Li y los Reed, quienes lo aceptaron y adoptaron en el acto y a su vez, fue bautizado por los primeros como: "Li Kazuo". Formalmente hablando, el nombre completo de Wolfest ahora era Li Kazuo Wolfest Brownwolf-Reed. Y ese mismo año diagnosticaron la enfermedad hepática de su pequeño, la cual pudieron atender mágicamente en el acto.

Clow había aprendido ahí mismo y ese mismo día a como remover los síntomas más drásticos de la enfermedad de su hijo incluida la fiebre y a hacer las medicinas que este ocuparía a lo largo de su vida. A su vez, lo vio comenzar a sonreir, reir, balbucear, gatear, caminar, explorar y jugar, algo que atesoraba con todo su corazón y a su vez, algo que en un comienzo alteró a los dos guardianes y a su pequeña Caroline. Cerberos en un comienzo no sabía como atender al pequeño niño que gateaba por ahí buscando abrazarlo y jugar con el felino león, quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo actuó con duda referente a que hacer con el frágil bebé.

En el caso de Yue, éste tendía a ser una madre gallina por lo que comenzó a vigilar sus pasos cual sombra para que no se golpeara o lastimara con nada, por su parte, Caroline adoptó por largo tiempo varias maneras de entretenerlo y evitar que se lastimara en el proceso.

El segundo año, fue cuando comenzó a instruir a Wolfest en la educación básica y cuando este comenzó a hablar, ese día descubrió que el pequeño era todo un prodigio el cual aprendía cualquier cosa que uno le enseñara cual pez nadaba en el agua, durante todo ese año aprendió a contar, leer y comenzar a escribir junto a las bases de las artes marciales del clan Li que era un requerimiento vital y el mejor ejercicio para el pequeño, y en su tercer año, ya estaba escribiendo bien y comenzando con la aritmética básica.

Pero ese año también fue uno de los más duros, al ser la fecha en donde finalmente la enfermedad mágica que Caroline sufría había logrado su cometido y acabado con su vida, esos meses habían sido demasiado duros para todos y Wolfest pasó semanas deprimido. Afortunadamente las cartas salieron ese día y las que eran más amigables lograron tras unos días distraerlo y aliviar el pesar de encima de este, mientras que las que eran usualmente agresivas, comenzaron a aproximarse más a él, lejos de intentar nutrirse de su magia, parecían intentar nutrirlo con la propia y más veces que no podía ver a Fuego, Agua, Bosque y Flor colaborar para brindar asegurar la frescura máxima de las medicinas y en el caso de Agua incluso le iba enseñando a nadar. También fue la edad en donde aprendió hacer hilo, lana, telas y cestas diversas y con ayuda de las cartas Bosque, Flor y Creatividad a como recolectar y a su vez aprendía a tocar diferentes instrumentos musicales.

Al cuarto año de edad, Wolfest ya era bastante culto en toda la educación primaria y un hablante fluido en chino tradicional, japonés tradicional e inglés y tenía buen conocimiento de la historia de las tres naciones señaladas y buena parte de la historia de los dos clanes que lo habían adoptado, a su vez, ese año le llevó a conocer a sus hermanos menores, Touya y Sakura. Ese día fue también el día que más confusión y pánico le generó a Clow considerando que la magia de ese universo específico pareció inmediatamente querer atarse al pequeño el cual acabó bastante agotado y drenado por un tiempo. Pero ese evento también ocasionó otra cosa, abrió los canales mágicos externos a la de su magia natural y le permitió comenzar a aprender el estilo de magia que él usaba.

Ahora, Wolfest estaba a punto de cumplir cinco años y Clow lo celebraba, había tenido al comienzo que estudiar una vez más todo lo que existía disponible referente a los Enterial para asegurar que creciera bien y ahora su hijo comenzaba antes que la mayoría el arte de la magia. Lo primero enseñado fueron los elementos mágicos naturales, el poder de los astros y los efectos de estos dependiendo de los diferentes detalles, la presencia de los espíritus y otras bases teóricas, luego de ello comenzó a enseñarle el efecto de la magia sobre los diferentes metales, incluido el recientemente popularizado acero refinado con el cual había experimentado un poco.

Durante el proceso de esos meses también se la pasó organizando diferentes eventos de gran importancia puesto a que su pequeño no podía pasar la vida encerrado y sin socializar, ya tenía 5 años y ya estaba en la edad en la que debía formalmente presentarlo como su último aprendiz y un prodigio en las artes mágicas y de plano, dejarlo comenzar a volar, la reunión estaba agendada para la semana siguiente, pronto Clow salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta de la biblioteca ser tocada.

– Adelante. – Respondió Clow, dejando pasar al pequeño niño de cabellos celestes y ojos azules los cuales junto a su rostro brillaban con una sonrisa, Wolfest era feliz.

– Padre – llamó Wolfest con voz suave, no tenía permitido hablar alto dentro de la casa –, Yue me mandó a levantarte, dice que ya está el almuerzo.

– Muchas gracias, Wolfest. – Asintió Clow sonriendo a su hijo y dejando de lado el libro que leía en esos instantes para levantarse y acercarse a su aprendiz quien sonrió y se acercó a Clow, quien sin dudar lo alzó en brazos aprovechando que aún tenía el tamaño y edad en el que lo aceptaba y disfrutaba y en el que él podía levantarlo de todas maneras – ¿Cómo has pasado tu mañana tras tu desayuno, mi pequeño cumpleañeros?

– ¡Ha sido muy divertido, padre! Kerberos, muchas de las cartas e yo estuvimos jugando en el jardín, Yue me regaló un peluche, Dulce creo tantas cosas tan ricas, Flor me regalo muchas flores ¡y Viento me llevo a volar por los cielos! – sonrió dichoso Wolfest – Hielo y Nieve me dijeron que me hicieron una sorpresa para mí al igual que el resto pero que eso es para más tarde.

– Redundancia, hijo, y ya veo – Respondió Clow escuchando mientras Wolfest escuchaba ahora y volvía a pensar en sus palabras, esa era otra de las sorpresas que Wolfest tenía y le había confundido en un comienzo y tras revisar descubrió que la magia natural de su hijo estaba activa, lo cual le confundió en un comienzo. No obstante sabía ahora que su hijo era un Perceptor gracias a ello, su magia natural era la de los deseos y eso le daba la capacidad de sentir y comprender cosas que iban más allá de lo que ellos conocían.

Eso significaba que podía sentir intenciones, emociones y la magia en su entorno y por ende, comunicarse con aquellos seres como la carta hielo o Viento que eran incapaces de hablar sin tener que usar palabras, estos solo debían transmitir sus pensamientos a su corazón y él lo entendería, ese día estuvo bastante orgulloso de él y aún lo estaba.

– Hielo y Nieve me dijeron que me hicieron una sorpresa. – Se corrigió despacio Wolfest y tras ello Clow le asintió, logrando este sonriera orgulloso de lograr corregirse bien.

– Referente a dulce: Dejaste espacio para el almuerzo ¿verdad? – le preguntó Clow a lo que Wolfest asintió, tenía hambre – ¡Excelente! Entonces vamos, tras almorzar tu y yo saldremos mientras dejamos al resto trabajar en tu sorpresa. ¿De acuerdo?

– ¡Sí padre! – Sonrió Wolfest, era un niño tímido, pero mientras Clow estuviera cerca él se sentía a salvo y feliz. Una vez concluido ello bajaron a desayunar.

– Amo Clow – saludo Yue mientras colocaba la comida en la mesa – Joven Amo Wolfest.

– Muchas gracias por el almuerzo, Yue, como siempre se ve excelente – Agradeció Clow sonriendo al Guardián con forma de ángel el cual se sonrojo ante el elogio de aquel que era su ser más querido y Kerberos llegaba a sentarse a la mesa.

– ¡Muy bien, a comer! ¡Que los días más movidos empiezan hoy! – Exclamó Kerberos con entusiasmo, mientras Yue cerraba sus ojos y sonreia quedamente, normalmente habría regañado a Kerberos, pero ese día en particular este tenía razón. Tenían mucho que hacer esa semana.

– ¿Días movidos? – Preguntó Wolfest, extrañado ante ello, no comprendía.

– Aquello de lo que hablamos la semana pasada, hijo – Clow le refresco la memoria a Wolfest quien pensó unos segundos.

– ¡Oh! Es cierto, ¡La Junta de Magos! – Recordó Wolfest, no era algo que realmente estimaba o ansiaba, habrían demasiados desconocidos.

– Así es, se que no es algo que te contente mucho, no obstante se que harás amigos – explicó Clow, mientras Wolfest se mostraba incómodo pero lo intentaría, sabía la habían aplazado por él. Lo cual le hacía sentirse algo culpable, pero Clow dijo que ellos estuvieron de acuerdo dictando que era la mejor oportunidad también.

– Sí padre, lo intentare. – Accedió Wolfest antes de agradecer por la comida y comenzar a almorzar.

Una vez el almuerzo concluyó Clow se levantó y retiró junto a Wolfest de la casa, dejando a los guardianes y cartas solos. Estos tras ver que las puertas se cerraron comenzaron a correr a preparar todo, Kerberos y Yue abrieron los portales para dejar pasar a aquellos familiares de lugares distantes llegar, a su vez, preparar los festejos y demás y las sorpresas y regalos.

Fuera de la casa Clow llevaba a Wolfest a diferentes lados, comenzando por el sastre para que tuvieran listo su traje para la reunión y de ahí a comprar diversas cosas, Wolfest observaba interesado las telas y cestas, observando la calidad de esta y comprando diferentes cajas de tintes para sus pasatiempos y aprendiendo de Clow y algunos mercaderes a tratar las cosas en el mercado, incluido el como regatear y reconocer los productos más frescos y entrando también al lado espiritual a que comenzara a aprender a reconocer a los diferentes entes espirituales que llenaban el mundo y tomar el portal más cercano a la casa de Yuuko.

– ¡Oh, Clow! ¡Es tan adorable! – exclamó un un espíritu con forma de lobo humanoide femenino que estaba encantada con Wolfest – ¿Cómo es que alguien podría abandonar a un cachorrito así en una tormenta como esa? ¡Con razón no te aparecías por aquí con tanta frecuencia! El pobrecito debió estar tan aterrado. ¿Como te llamas, bebé?

– W-wolfest, señorita. – Respondió Wolfest con timidez.

– ¡Y tan bien portado! ¡Te sacaste el premio mayor,Clow! – Elogio nuevamente aquel espiritu – ¿Ya se lo presentaste a Yuuko? ¡Se que lo adorarán también!

– Hacia ahí de hecho me estaba moviendo, Hitomu-Dono, le informe a Yuuko que iba a llevar a alguien muy especial a merendar hoy por festejo – Explicó Clow.

– Muy bien entonces, no les interrumpo mucho más – respondió Hitomu, una Ōkami antes de sonreír tras volver a ver bien a Wolfest y cortar un mechón de sus cabellos y enredar este en el collar que Wolfest llevaba, brindando su protección de esa manera – Toma esto, adorable cachorrito. No te preocupes, tesoro, es solamente mi parte de la paga por tu arduo trabajo.

– Oh, muchas gracias – musitó tímido Wolfest mientras el cabello se fusiona con el collar que ataba la llave de su aún inconcluso báculo, y aun aferrado a las ropas de su padre.

– Te deseo buena fortuna y suerte en tu camino, pequeño Wolfest, Clow, no les interrumpo más. ¡Tengo que volver a casa, mi esposo estará encantado con las noticias! – Aquella Ōkami le sonrió y se despidió tras ello, moviéndose de vuelta a casa, debía avisarle a los otros Ōkami de ese encuentro, Wolfest aun estaba algo sonrojado por el asunto general, y un tanto tímido.

– Muy bien hecho, hijo – felicitó Clow, sabiendo que debió ser difícil para su muchacho, pero este lo había manejado bien –, haz ganado tu primera bendición. En el transcurso de tu vida conocerás a diferentes espíritus y entes mágicos, cada quien tiene una manera diferente de tratar y atender y también dependerá de tu edad y actitud. Dado a que aun eres muy joven, la mayoría te verá con ternura, pero debes ser cauto ya que otros tienen malas intenciones y querrán lastimarte.

– Sí padre – respondió Wolfest.

– Bien, considerando lo surgido, debes saber con los Ōkami no deberás nunca preocuparte de que te lastimen ya que fuiste bendecido por Hitomu-Dono, quien es actualmente la Sacerdotisa principal de su gente, con su bendición ellos te apoyaran también – le explicó mientras seguian avanzando hasta llegar a un portal y al atravesarlo llegar a un lugar extraño para Wolfest, quien volteo a los lados al ver los edificios tan altos mientras Clow invocaba su báculo y activaba un conjuro que cambió sus prendas a algunas que los camuflaron por si alguien llegaba.

– Maestro ¿qué son esas cosas gigantescas? – preguntó Wolfest.

– Esos son edificios comerciales, hijo, en ellos se alojan muchas oficinas en donde la gente trabaja y en algunos incluso hay casas y tiendas – explicó Clow.

– Son tan altos ¡Y de piedra y cristal! ¿como le hicieron para que no se cayeran? – preguntó Wolfest, sumamente interesado.

– Tienen varias cosas que lo hacen, vigas y ejes, incluso entre los pisos en el suelo colocan unas varillas de acero que se hacen cargo de distribuir el peso equitativamente, a su vez los construyen y ajustan de tal manera que el viento no los derribe – explicó clow – eso gracias a las hazañas de ingeniería y arquitectura que en un poco de tiempo en nuestro mundo comenzarán a surgir. Utilizan y siguen las leyes de la física a su favor en vez de dejar que los detenga.

– ¡Wow! – expresó Wolfest asombrado mientras seguía a Clow y preguntaba por las diferentes cosas, que iban desde plásticos y latas hasta máquinas y Clow le respondía en el trayecto esas cuestiones. Finalmente llegaron a su destino, ante Wolfest lo que era el espejismo cayó y una casa de aspecto tradicional japonés se hizo visible gracias a el cerezo se hizo visible y entraron.

– Buenos días Maru, Moro – saludo Clow –. Venimos a merendar con Yuuko. Wolfest, ellas son Maru y Moro, las asistentes de Yuuko, chicas, este es mi aprendiz Wolfest.

– ¡Sean bienvenidos, Señor Clow, Joven Wolfest! – exclamaron las dos voces alegres al saber ello – ¡Señor clow, la Señorita le espera en el jardín! ¿Nos permiten guiarlos?

– Nos encantaría – accedió Clow bajando a su hijo para que lo siguiera al interior sujetando su mano, algo a lo que esté en el acto accedió.

No tardó mucho en que llegarán al jardín interior, en donde Yuuko les esperaba con la comida en la mesa.

– Ya creía que no llegarías, Señor Lentes. – Señaló Yuuko con cierto fastidio en su rostro y un tono algo inexpresivo.

– El destino no lo habría permitido, si no era venir yo, tú habrías llegado a nosotros – expresó Clow en respuesta, con una afable sonrisa y acomodando sus lentes, tras recibir una afirmativa de ella dejó a Wolfest pasar adelante –, deja te presento a aquel que el destino ancia conozcas, este de aquí es mi pequeño aprendiz y mi hijo Wolfest. Wolfest, ella es mi muy querida amiga, Yuuko.

– ¡Pero que adorable bebé! – repentinamente exclamó Yuuko encantada y saltando de su lugar a donde Wolfest para abrazarlo –. Es el Enterial más tierno y pequeño que haya visto en tantos años, ¿Cuantos años tienes, pequeño?

– E-estoy cumpliendo c-cinco hoy, señorita Yuuko – respondió Wolfest un tanto nervioso y confundido.

– ¡Ya todo un jovencito siendo tan pequeño! ¿Dices que hoy? ¡Eso hay que celebrarlo! – Exclamo alegre Yuuko – ¡Maru, moro, traigan Sake para Clow y para mi y traigan el chocolate para este adorable caramelo!

– ¿Que es el chocolate? – preguntó confundido Wolfest.

– ¡Clow! ¡¿Como te atreves a negarle a este ángel el gran placer de la buena vida y los buenos dulces?! ¡Es un niño! – regaño Yuuko.

– Debido a la guerra mundial que está azotando en europa no ha podido llegar el chocolate a donde vivimos – fue la única respuesta de Clow.

– Bueno ¡Eso yo lo arreglo! No te preocupes pequeño, verás pronto los manjares que el mundo provee – le expresó Yuuko solo recibiendo una afirmativa – ¡Que lindo! Venga, haz de tener ya hambre, los Enterial en desarrollo necesitan comer mucho para que su magia se active más pronto.

No tardó mucho tiempo antes de que todo estuviera servido y comenzaran a comer antes de que yuuko mandara a Wolfest, Maru y Moro a jugar tras lograr que comenzaran a hablar, las segundas orgullosas de poder ser quienes introdujeron a Wolfest a diferentes juegos modernos.

– Lo que decías es cierto , un destino siniestro se yergue sobre él y tiene diferentes resultados dependiendo de cada decisión que él tome – expresó Yuuko con seriedad, observando a Wolfest jugar antes de cerrar sus ojos un minuto –. Está destinado a ser Aquel quien protege a los Enterial, quién detendrá al Señor de la Discordia, Exilio y Decadencia, tu decisión de entrenarlo y educarlo desde el instante que comenzó a caminar fue acertada. Necesita todo el conocimiento y entrenamiento posible si queremos que sobreviva a los primeros años.

– Entonces él retornará – comprendió Clow mientras escuchaba calmo –, creo sabes ya que es lo que te voy ap reguntar, Yuuko.

– La respuesta es sí – respondió ella mientras volvía a mirar a los tres jugar –, con él aquí por ya siete años se le declaró como el Enterial Primario de este sector de las dimensiones y con lo que pasó en el reino, entonces la magia de estas dimensiones se está vinculando ya. Pero aún falta un tiempo para eso, la magia del lugar en donde lo estás criando ya está atada a él, y pronto la de este lugar y la de donde está tu reino lo harán también.

– Lo que me preocupa es la del reino, esta quiso atarse inmediatamente a él y acabó por drenar sus reservas primarias – Explicó Clow recordando el día con claridad – Estuvo inconsciente tres días con fiebre debido a eso.

– Eso es debido a la paradoja causada por la inestabilidad mágica que está ocurriendo él es la base de balance mágico más fuerte que hay presente de momento, si bien fue extremo lo que pasó – explicó Yuuko mientras tomaba su botella de sake y le daba un par de tragos –. Se bien que el evento lo hará más poderoso mágicamente y solo hará que sea menos sangriento el resultado de lo estimado, aun así, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Debemos esperar a que tenga 25 años antes de que pueda reingresar a ese lugar, ahora ya está anclado ese lugar a él pero la inestabilidad hará que pierda magia muy rápidamente si va ahí antes de esa edad y considerando su enfermedad, necesitará toda la magia natural de su especie que pueda para sobrevivir en lo que le llega la cura.

Clow asintió, el resto se iría anclando entonces a su respectivo tiempo ahora que tres de los mundos primarios ya lo habían hecho, uno por vez iban a encontrar el nexo con el resto y se iban a ir unificando y atando a él. Al menos con eso, Wolfest tendría la dirección dimensional de donde estaba su hogar por instinto.

– No puedo empezar hoy por razones obvias, pero puedo entrenarlo durante las noches en sus sueños a dominar su percepción mágica, comprender las bases de los deseos y su magia y a canalizar su propio núcleo ajeno. – Explicó Yuuko calmo mientras se servía otra orden de Takoyaki el cual se resurtía mágicamente.

– El detalle estaría en el precio de eso ¿no es así? – Preguntó Clow, aunque este tuviera la ligera sensación de que era al revez.

– En este caso, es al revés , dado a que él está aceptando por buena voluntad, aun siendo ajeno a su destino, la carga de ser el nexo y balanceador de la magia en las más de veinte dimensiones que rigen nuestro sector dimensional hace que esté haciéndonos un servicio – respondió Yuuko observando a Wolfest trepar al cerezo, sonriente antes de detenerse y voltear al corazón del árbol, o donde se supone este debería estar –. Por tal, la deuda es de todos estos mundos hacia él y por ende, nosotros, tu ya estas pagando tu parte, Clow, lo que haz hecho estos años es tu paga a él por los servicios que nos está brindando y nos brindara.

Wolfest para ese punto estaba extrañado con una especie rama de color diferente que el árbol había sacado de su corazón, no la rechazó y bajó del cerezo para retornar a donde Clow y Yuuko.

– ¡Padre! – llamó Wolfest y le mostró la rama – El cerezo me lo dio ¿que es?

– Esto es un Núcleo de Cerezo, hijo – explicó Clow – es un poderoso canalizador mágico y servirá bien para terminar tu báculo, hijo.

Wolfest asintió y sonrió, estaba más cerca de lograrlo, llevaba dos años intentando crearlo pero no tenía los recursos para ello, salvo por el metal y parcialmente la gema, ninguna de las bases en casa se conectaba correctamente a él y ese corazón de cerezo por otro lado, lo hacía bien.

– El cerezo japones, hijo, es un árbol flexible y tiene la virtud de la protección – explicó Clow a su hijo –, por la gema, ya vimos que el jade es la que te lo acepta, pero necesita algo más y eso es lo que estoy por terminar.

– Hm… Corazón de cerezo, cabellos de Gran Sacerdotisa Ōkami donados con buena voluntad, metal celestial y viendo tus manos clow… ¿Jade de…? vaya. Sin duda un báculo muy poderoso, pero viendo lo que me has contado no es de sorprender – comentó Yuuko sonriendo y confundiendo a Wolfest –, tienes mucho poder Wolfest, y por lo que entiendo con todos estos elementos, un gran destino te espera.

– ¿Mi destino es grande? – Escuchó confundido, creía que a lo sumo sería un diplomático que representaría a sus dos clanes que le dieron espacio en su hogar y un artesano comerciante. No tardó en ver a Yuuko asentir.

– Mágicamente hablando, el meteorito solo acepta a aquellos destinados a la grandeza mientras que el cerezo japonés es un protector, los Lobos por otro lado son espíritus poderosos y neutrales, considerados aquí como mensajeros divinos y en algunos casos, avatares de los dioses – le explicó Yuuko –. Los Ōkami en particular son neutrales pero justos, y matan a aquellos de mal corazón, que la gran sacerdotisa de los Ōkami te regalara sus cabellos de tan buena fe y con tan buena intención es que siente en ti un gran poder.

– Me dijo Hitomu-Dono que era solo su parte de la paga por mi arduo trabajo – respondió Wolfest, quien aun estaba confundido con eso – ¿tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que sienta tanta magia rodearme y esté tan cansado siempre?

– Así es – le confirmó Yuuko –, se que no eres del todo consciente de ello, Wolfest, pero estas dimensiones estamos en gran y eterna deuda contigo por un servicio inmenso que nos estás haciendo. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es darte toda la ayuda y herramientas posibles para que cumplas exitosamente tu destino, ya que tu servicio a nosotros es algo ajeno al destino en esta instancia, ya cuando seas más grande aprenderás el que es ese servicio, por ahora, no te preocupes por ello. Anda come más que vienen días largos y necesitarás toda la energía que puedas además… ¡Es tu cumpleaños y hay que celebrarlo!

Wolfest asintió antes de sonreír y acceder a seguir comiendo, el resto de las horas fue así hasta que les tocó irse, Yuuko le entregó a Wolfest un pequeño brazalete con el cual podría comunicarse y hablar con él en sus sueños con más facilidad para lograr su parte.

Para cuando la tarde surgió se habían retirado a casa, en donde todos esperaban y fue cuando la fiesta de cumpleaños surgió. Todos celebraron su quinto año de vida y Wolfest se vio gratamente sorprendido por la visita de aquellos que habían tomado el papel de abuelos en su vida, aquel día le entregaron unas túnicas similares a las que tenía Clow, con la diferencia de que las suyas eran de color azul marino con cinturón blanco y que la capa era color celeste que en el área del logo tenía un diamante rodeado por un círculo, los bordes eran negros y lo que en su caso, el saco y los detalles estaban en plateado en vez de dorado.

Para Wolfest ese día fue uno bastante entretenido y estaba feliz, no sabía que ya el llamado al futuro estaba en las puertas de su hogar y que en una semana aquel que sería el gran mal el cual estaba destinado a confrontar iba a aparecer.

Insert Ending: One Dream - Anselm JAPAN


	3. ¡Báculos y juntas de magos!

Como de costumbre, salvo por los OC (Original Characters) todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo dueño. ¡Disfruten!

Insert Intro: TheFatRat – Monody

¡Báculos y juntas de magos!

Cinco días desde su cumpleaños habían surgido y la luna llena estaba en el cielo brillando con fuerza, su tamaño era gigantesco y el cielo estaba despejado gracias a la ayuda de la carta Nube. En el centro de una sala circular cuyo techo era un domo de cristal, se encontraban Clow y Wolfest presentes, en las vigas de las paredes habían gemas de diferentes colores que representaban los diferentes elementos conectados por líneas de de oro, en el centro de la alcoba estaba un círculo de varios metros de diámetro hecho con oro.

En los cuatro puntos cardinales se encontraban una gema diferente, una turmalina verde cuál hojas para el norte representando el bosque, para el este un zafiro azul como el océano que representaba el agua, para el sur un rubí rojo como la sangre que representaba al fuego y una gema transparente para el oeste una gran perla de tonalidad crema que representaba el viento.

Entre Sur y Oeste había un topacio que representaba el relámpago, entre el Norte y el Este una axinita que representaba la tierra, entre el Este y el Sur un diamante que representaba el vapor y finalmente entre el oeste y el norte una tanzanita morada que representaba al espíritu. A medida que otros colores de gemas se centraban se formaban los elementos como el metal, el hielo y la madera representados por una hematita, un lapislázuli y una agata hasta que finalmente en el centro se posaban una obsidiana tallada de color negro como la noche, que representaba al vacío del espacio, un cuarzo místico que representa toda la materia, un Onix que representaba la oscuridad y un coral blanco que representaba a la luz.

Justo en el centro de estos en el mero corazón de la alcoba, en un área de dos metros de diámetro en un piso de piedra limpio y pulido estaban Wolfest y Clow, el segundo parado al lado de su aprendiz, quien estaba arrodillado sujetando varios objetos en su mano.

– Muy bien Wolfest, el día de hoy terminaras de hacer tu báculo mágico – indicó Clow con calma – con él, tu círculo mágico aparecerá también.

– Sí maestro – Contestó Wolfest escuchando atentamente al hombre que él llamaba padre, maestro, amigo y confidente.

– Coloca primero la madera en el centro, apuntando norte a sur, así, ahora pon de Este a Oeste la barra del metal celestial, muy bien – instruyó Clow mientras observaba –. Asegurandote de que no toque los núcleos, pon el jade el punto norte-este lo más cerca posible del centro y los cabellos en el sur-oeste. ¡Excelente!

– ¿Ahora que, Maestro? – pregunto Wolfest antes de bostezar, nunca antes había estado despierto después de las nueve.

– Levántate y estira tu puño izquierdo y abrelo sobre el centro del báculo, cierra tus ojos y deja la magia fluir hacia tu mano abierta – le indicó observando como su aprendiz obedecía – Ahora repite conmigo: "Espíritus del Sol y la Luna, de las Estrellas y la Tierra, Luz y Oscuridad, escuchad"

– Espíritus del Sol y la Luna, de las Estrellas y la Tierra, Luz y Oscuridad, escuchad – Repitió Wolfest mientras sentía como la magia acumulada en su mano salía y comenzaba a llenar la alcoba y las gemas a brillar ante la invocación.

– "Yo soy" Di tu nombre completo, "el hechicero que los llama y busca un contrato con ustedes" – instruyó Clow quien observaba como las piezas que crearían el báculo se transformaban en cuatro pequeñas esferas y condensaba en el mismo centro justo debajo de la mano de Wolfest y el círculo de este comenzaba a aparecer – "Reúnanse sobre los elementos que yacen bajo mi mano ahora y formen un cetro que sirva como un catalizador para mi poder ¡Báculo, aparece!" dejalo fluir y que llegue a tu mano.

– Yo soy Li Kazuo Wolfest Brownwolf-Reed, el hechicero que los llama y busca un contrato con ustedes – continuó Wolfest, para ese punto pese a que el cuarto estaba cerrado, una poderosa ventisca los rodeaba elevando las capas y cabellos por el aire y revolviendo estos – Reúnanse sobre los elementos que yacen bajo mi mano ahora y formen un cetro que sirva como un catalizador para mi poder ¡Báculo, aparece!

Un poderoso destello surgió cuando aquellos cuatro objetos se fusionaron en uno y pronto un báculo plateado con la forma de un bastón con un jade rojo traslucido yacía como ojos en una tallado de hierro con la forma de la cabeza de un lobo. Aquel báculo emanaba un aura celeste con detalles blanquecinos, eso ultimo extraño ligeramente a Clow pero supuso era algún poder escondido en su prodigioso estudiante, pronto esta se encogió y floto a la mano de Wolfest como una llave, aun con la cabeza de lobo con ojos de jade rojo.

– Ahora repite lo siguiente: "Llave sellada me presento aquí dispuesto a aceptar esta misión contigo" Di tu primer nombre "llave, bríndame tus poderes ¡Libérate!" y tras ello abre tus ojos

– Llave sellada, me presento aquí dispuesto a aceptar esta misión contigo, mi nombre es Wolfest, llave, bríndame tus poderes. ¡Libérate! – Dicho eso, Wolfest sonrió mientras sentía la magia rodearlo otra vez tras sujetar su báculo el cual llegó a sus manos y sujetarlo y abrir sus ojos pronto el círculo mágico se completo e hizo presente.

Este era una estrella de siete puntas en un hexágono, la mitad de las runas en el hexágono eran chinas y la otra mitad eran runas celtas, y en la estrella había una insignia diferente: Fuego, Viento, Agua, Tierra, Luz, Oscuridad y Ether, mientras que en las esquinas del hexágono estaban el sello de Trueno, Hielo, Metal, Cuerpo, Alma y Emoción en sus respectivos idiomas.

– Cuando quieras activar tu báculo solo di: "llave que guardas el poder" aquí aquello que te conecte, "muestra tu verdadera forma ante" tu nombre "quien aceptó este pacto contigo. ¡Libérate!" ¿Quedó claro, hijo? – preguntó Clow a lo que Wolfest asintió aun revisando su báculo con extrema dicha y curiosidad para la paz y sonrisa del hechicero –. ¡Excelente trabajo! Muy bien hijo… es hora de ir a la cama.

– Sí padre – respondió Wolfest antes de bostezar y dejando que su báculo retomara su forma sellada y colgando la llave del lobo en su cuello antes de abrazar a Clow, quien lo levantó con gentileza y apoyo la cabeza de este sobre su hombro para que descansara.

– Wolfest, mi pequeño niño, en tan poco tiempo has aprendido y progresado tanto y llenado a este viejo mago con tanto amor y orgullo el cual nunca creí poder sentir en mi vida. Gracias por enseñarme tanto y lamento que las cosas pronto tengan que terminar, creo mi nuevo gran lamento al morir, mi mayor arrepentimiento dentro de un par de años será el no poder estar aquí para protegerte y verte crecer – musitó Clow tras sentir como este dejaba caer su peso muerto, ya rendido por el cansancio y el sueño –. Pero por ahora lo que me resta, entre mis tareas para arreglar mi error y todo, me haré cargo de enseñarte todo lo que yo se, guiarte en todo lo que pueda y protegerte tanto como lo que me reste de vida me permita, prometo hijo, nunca estarás solo aun cuando yo no esté. Descansa, hijo, puesto a que te lo has ganado.

Tras terminar de decir eso, Clow recostó a Wolfest en la cama y lo arropo con las cobijas antes de acariciar sus cabellos con gentileza y observar como este dormía profundamente, asegurar que su pecho subiera y bajara a un ritmo adecuado y tras velar su sueño un rato y observar a Kerberos quien entraba para velar el resto de la noche y dormir al lado del pequeño, así podría resguardarlo de cualquier ataque. En tan pocos años el gran felino guardián se había encariñado con el pequeño estudiante al cual cuidaba como un hermano, la única razón por la que no sentía celos o envidia era porque ambos jugaban casi todo el tiempo, algo que Yue no era gran particular fan.

– Buenas noches amo, veo el auge del báculo fue exitoso. – Bostezo Kerberos acomodándose a los pies de la cama para sonreír pronto al sentir como su amo acariciaba su cabeza y rascaba una de las orejas.

– Así es, Kerberos, curiosamente, tiene más poder de lo que imaginamos. – Le comentó Clow pensando en los acontecimientos previos.

– Bueno, creo yo era de esperar, después de todo desde que tiene un año estuvo mostrando ser un perceptor natural, entre eso y su naturaleza, era de esperar que igualmente estuviera destinado a que su poder no estuviera limitado a un solo astro celestial – musitó el guardián solar mientras se acostaba y dormitaba ahora, aun disfrutando el afecto de su creador –, solo estoy agradecido… él haya llegado a nosotros y no a alguien más.

– Igual yo, Kerberos, igual yo, descansa. – Respondió Clow mientras veía al guardián caer dormido profundamente y comenzar a roncar antes de sonreír y retirarse a su alcoba, en donde Yue le esperaba, dispuesto a escucharlo y saber más de lo ocurrido esa noche.

Al día siguiente Clow estaba levantado temprano, bastante agotado pero tranquilo y Yue revisaba el estado de Wolfest quien apenas se iba despertando al ser movido por Yue.

– Buenos días, Yue, kebe… Ker-be-ros. – Saludó Wolfest mientras se desperezaba.

– Buenos días, amo Wolfest ¿como descanso? – Preguntó Yue mientras le sonreía con gentileza y ayudaba a levantarse y cambiar sus ropas y ver al pequeño bostezar y colocarse los pantalones y la camisa.

– Dormí bien, pero aun tengo sueño. – Respondió Wolfest, rascando su ojo mientras aceptaba la ayuda para atarse el cinturón de tela que rodeaba su cadera.

– Es de esperar, Amo Wolfest, anoche no fue a dormir sino hasta pasada la medianoche. – Explicó Yue mientras le ayudaba a colocarse los zapatos.

– Pero es algo que un buen desayuno y los medicamentos antes de las siete respectivos arregla – marco Kerberos tras abrir la puerta y jalar tras ello la mesa de servicio con las medicinas –. Y quizá una siesta a mediodía para terminar de reponer energias magicas.

– Usualmente no apoyo tales mociones con referencia a las siestas, pero los infantes necesitan varias horas de descanso y usted, Amo Wolfest, ha dormido apenas la mitad de la cuota que ocupa, por lo que en esa instancia es de aceptar la situación, más viendo que apenas ha cumplido su quinto año de edad – afirmó Yue, quien usualmente no aceptaba la pereza, pero sabiendo que Wolfest necesitaba cerca de doce horas de descanso y había trabajado duro la noche previa, esperaba que estuviera así de cansado, tomó las pociones medicinales y le sirvió su dosis matutina –. Pero Kerberos tiene razón, vamos, tome sus medicamentos y bajemos a que desayune.

– Sí, muchas gracias. – Respondió Wolfest antes de observar las cucharadas y suspirar algo desagradado, las odiaba pero eran necesarias si quería estar sin fiebre y dolor. Una vez eso terminado bajaron al desayunador a disfrutar el primer alimento de la mañana, Yue llevando al joven en sus brazos a donde Clow esperaba y sonrió al verles entrar mientras tomaba una taza de té.

– Muy buenos días Kerberos, Wolfest ¿Cómo se encuentran el día de hoy? – preguntó Clow viendo a Yue sentar a Wolfest.

– Descanse bastante bien Amo y creo que Wolfest al fin ha superado las pesadillas, anoche no se movió mucho – expresó Kerberos, esa era la razón principal por la que dormía con Wolfest, el pobre había estado teniendo pesadillas y él descansaba cerca por si se levantaba, así podría tener un protector cerca –, lo cual es una buena seña. ¡Significa que ni las bestias de la decadencia ya aprendieron a temerme y ahora entienden que puedo entrar a sueños también y masacrarlos!

Wolfest rió en respuesta ante las palabras de Kerberos, logrando una sonrisa en la criatura mágica con forma de león, cada mañana hacía algo buscando causarle una sonrisa o para quitar las lágrimas. Era más bien un peluche gigante para el pequeño, pero no le molestaba tanto la tarea ya que realmente apreciaba a Wolfest, aunque bueno, ahora sabemos el porqué es que en el futuro él era como era.

– Esas son excelentes noticias – sonrió Clow – Y tú, Wolfest ¿Cómo amaneciste?

– Aun tengo sueño, padre – respondió Wolfest algo apenado, no le gustaba mostrarse perezoso o cansado –, pero me encuentro bien.

– Es de esperar, hijo, la creación de un canalizador como una varita o un báculo utilizando solo la magia en estado puro es agotadora, pero eso mismo despeja los canales interiores mágicos haciendo que sea más fácil que fluya – explicó Clow con calma sabiendo lo que surgía en su mente –, este día podrás tomarlo con más calma, a parte de que estas cansado, debemos terminar los preparativos para nuestros invitados de mañana. Así que hoy solo será teoría.

– Sí, Padre. – Respondió Wolfest, aún algo temeroso por la idea de conocer a tantas personas, apenas el día de su cumpleaños tolero la salida y que todo el mundo se la pasara rodeándolo y fijando su atención a él. A más de uno les sintió una rara intención que no le había agradado en lo absoluto, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, sabía era necesario pese a que lo más seguro es que él fuera el más pequeño de todos los presentes.

El día para ellos fue bastante tranquilo y tras almorzar y Wolfest jugar un rato junto a Kerberos y las cartas en el jardín, fue a dormir una larga siesta mientras que las cartas Agua, Burbujas, Viento y Fuego ayudaban a limpiar la cocina, la recepción, el comedor, la sala y el salón de eventos. En el jardín lo que eran Lluvia, Bosque, Espada y Hielo iban dando mantenimiento para que los niños tuvieran donde jugar. Para cuando Wolfest despertó todas las zonas donde sus visitas estarían se encontraban casi del todo listo y las cartas se acercaron a incluirlo al buscar sus sugerencias referente a las decoraciones y otras tareas simples mientras Clow y los Guardianes observaban y sonreían ante la inocente escena.

El día siguiente fue cuando finalmente todo estaba listo para recibir a los magos que llegarían al evento, esperaban a catorce hechiceros adultos y cerca de 28 jóvenes estudiantes, la comida estaba siendo colocada en los mesones diferentes por Yue y algunas cartas. Canapés y entradas agradables para todo el que quisiera comer al igual que tazones de cristal que contenían diferentes bebidas, atadas con lazos azules las bebidas para los menores de edad. Kerberos por su parte esperaba en la puerta la llegada de los magos aunque se quejaba al respecto, mientras que Clow ayudaba a Wolfest a vestirse, tras la ropa interior y los tirantes que mantenían quietos y fijos en su lugar los calcetines, luego los pantalones, luego la túnica y seguido del cinto. Luego iba el chaleco De ahí iban los zapatos, la capa y el sombrero adecuado.

– ¿Porque tantas capas de ropa, padre? – Preguntó Wolfest, algo incómodo con todo ello encima.

– Como esto es seda, hijo, necesitas varias capas para mantener el calor con tu edad. No será lo más cómodo, pero con esta cantidad de prendas podrás evitar que te enfríes cuando estés afuera mientras que por el tipo de tela, evitará que adentro te ahogues de calor – explicó Clow –. A su vez, la capa, el cinto y el chaleco tienen otra tarea a parte de protegerte del clima, por el frente tienen tu insignia mágica: tu estrella de siete puntas y tu hexágono, atrás tiene mi sol y luna, indicando que soy yo quien es tu mentor principal, el chaleco en el frente tiene la insignia del clan Reed mientras que el cinto representa al clan Li, dando con ello indicativos de a quienes representas y quienes te representan a ti. El gorro simplemente es para protegerte del sol cuando estés afuera.

– Ya veo ¿porque no guantes entonces? – Preguntó Wolfest, ligeramente molesto y de forma retórica logrando que Clow soltara una suave risa ante su reacción emocional.

– Porque eso ya es a tu decisión y gusto, hijo. – Sonrió Clow ante la pregunta de su niño.

– Fue una pregunta retoradica, papá – Expresó Wolfest de manera inexpresiva, olvidando su miedo y nervios de conocer a nueva gente en el instante.

– Se dice "Retórica", Wolfest. – Corrigió Clow con gentileza, sonriendo al lograr el efecto deseado antes de guiar a su hijo quien le siguió repitiendo la palabra poco a poco hasta lograr dominarla al llegar a la entrada y ser elogiado en respuesta cuando lo logró –. Recuerda hijo, se cordial y educado con nuestros invitados, estrecha su mano a los caballeros y solo besa la mano de las damas en saludo a menos que ellos comiencen con una reverencia, de ser el caso, responde a esta tal como te enseñe.

– S-sí padre. – Respondió recordando el por que estaba vestido así con eso y sintiéndose algo nervioso otra vez, pero más tranquilo al saber que hacer. Pronto Kerberos tocio para jalar la atención.

– Amo Clow, Amo Wolfest, El Hechicero líder del clan del Dragón Rojo y sus estudiantes han llegado. – Anunció Kerberos dejando pasar a un caballero de rostro español cuya edad aparentaba unos setenta con barba mediana que llevaba una túnica negra y una capa blanca que en la espalda tenía tejido una cabeza de dragón rojo con ojos azules. A sus lados, vestidos con indumentarias similares pero siendo una túnica roja para el heredero y una roja para el aprendiz, se encontraban dos jóvenes de diez y quince años respectivamente. El primero llevaba en brazos un objeto envuelto en pergamino, y el segundo llevaba en manos un pequeño saco con algo.

– Se bienvenido a mi hogar, Eric – saludó Clow recibiendo a su buen amigo con un apretón de Manos –, espero encuentren agradable su visita. Este de aquí es mi hijo y mi estudiante: Wolfest.

– Es un honor recibirles, bienvenidos – saludo Wolfest intentando no tartamudear y algo tímido y extendiendo su mano – esperemos disfruten de nuestra hospitalidad.

– ¡El honor es todo nuestro, joven Wolfest! – sonrió el hechicero de apariencia hispana dándole un apretón de manos. – Estos son Unai, mi heredero y Adrián, mi mejor aprendiz, espero puedan llevarse bien.

– ¡Es un gusto! – saludó Unai con una amplia sonrisa y tomando la mano de Wolfest.

– Un gran placer, Wolfest – sonrió Adrián tras darle la mano y tras ello ofrecer el pequeño saco para tras ello ser guiados hacia el salón de eventos –. Maestro Clow, trajimos algo para usted como agradecimiento por invitarnos.

– Wolfest, el Maestro Eric nos informo tu cumpleaños fue la semana pasada así que, feliz cumpleaños retrasado – expresó Unai con una amplia sonrisa.

– Oh, muchas gracias. Pueden dejar el regalo de Wolfest en la mesa vacía – accedió Clow mientras tomando el objeto grande en pergamino y abriéndolo para verse sorprendido mientras Adrián dejaba la pequeña bolsa sobre la mesa vacía indicada – ¿Jamón Ibérico de bellota? ¡Eric, no debieron molestarse! Debió costarles una fortuna

– ¡Hombre Clow, que no es problema alguno, no costó tanto! – sonrió Eric alegre ante el recibimiento tan grato –, venga deja te ayudo a instalarlo para nuestra reunión.

– Muchas gracias por el deseo y el regalo – agradeció Wolfest a los dos chicos mayores quienes le asintieron mientras – ¿gustan tomar asiento en lo que llegan los o-otros invitados y algún refrigerio?

– ¡Muchas gracias, muchacho! Y sí, ¡fue un viaje tan largo! – aceptó Adrián tomando el asiento ofrecido al igual que Unai mientras Wolfest sonreía, contagiándose un poco del entusiasmo de los dos invitados y pensando un poco en que servirles antes de aproximarse con un buen par de jugos diferentes para cada uno tras sentir lo que les gustaba más al verlos mirar algunos objetos –. Leíste mi mente muchacho, ¡Nada como un café caliente luego de un viaje tan largo!

– ¡Muchas gracias por la bebida de Arándano! – sonrió Unai alegre.

– Niños y sus jugos, ¡ya crecerá y aprenderá los verdaderos sabores! – Negó Adrían.

– Y yo no entiendo a ustedes los mayores y sus bebidas alcohólicas o su café, ¿como toleran tales cosas tan amargas y asquerosas? – Le respondió antes de que ambos se soltaron a reír, les gustaba llevarse a pique como hermanos y lograr que Wolfest riera en respuesta.

Eric iba terminando de instalar la jamonera invocada con el jamón y un cuchillo para cortar tras limpiar la grasa necesaria mientras por la cornisa de sus ojos vigilaba el encuentro y sonreía

– Parece que los chicos se están llevando bien, tenía mis dudas, pero tu muchacho está bien educado pese a su corta edad ¿no tuviste problemas con él para convencerlo, Clow? – Preguntó Eric.

– Aunque lo he educado y le he preparado para esto por semanas, al comienzo él era un manojo de nervios y estaba asustado por la idea de tantos invitados, – confesó el hechicero –, pero dijo estar dispuesto a intentarlo, me alegra ver que se está llevando bien con ellos, temía que se asustara.

– Entiendo bien, pero es de esperar con un Enterial de los deseos, son tan tímidos pero es de esperar con lo perceptivos que son – respondió Eric –, lo bueno es que no será el único de su especie aquí, quizá pueda socializar un poco.

– ¿Oh? – Preguntó Clow con cierto interés.

– Rudolph y Claktus, ellos encontraron uno cada uno y los acogieron. Y ya vez que Claktus no ha podido tener hijos así que para él su chico llegó como una respuesta a sus plegarias – explicó Eric –, pero, ya ellos te contarán.

– Amo Clow, Amo Wolfest, El líder del Clan del Loto Sagrado y sus dos estudiantes han llegado – informó Kerberos.

– Dispensen un minuto, por favor. – Pidió Wolfest con una cordial reverencia antes de retirarse con su padre al recibidor a recibir a las personas.

– Námaste – saludó Clow juntando sus dos palmas e inclinándose ligeramente a sus invitados –, Clauray y comitiva, sean bienvenidos a mi hogar.

– Es un gusto verte una vez más, Clow – saludó el hechicero cuyos rasgos marcaban la fuerte influencia de la india sobre él, a su lado dos jóvenes, Rhys teniendo un aspecto más británico que Falak, pero ambos teniendo, al igual que su maestro, teniendo un tilaka – estos son mis pequeños, este es mi hijo y heredero, Rhys, y este de aquí es Falak, mi mejor aprendiz.

– Sean bienvenidos Clauray, Rhys, Falak, a mi hogar este de aquí es mi hijo y aprendiz Wolfest – presentó Clow gentilmente

– Námaste – saludo Wolfest juntando sus dos palmas y brindando una ligera inclinación a ambos –, maestro y estudiantes, es un honor recibirles, bienvenidos esperemos disfruten de nuestra hospitalidad.

– Námaste – respondieron los dos jóvenes sonriendo, agradecidos por el recibimiento antes de ser guiados al salón y que Wolfest y Clow les ofrecieran un vaso de agua que fue gustosamente recibido.

– Es un gusto conocerte Wolfest, gracias por la bienvenida. Se nos informó que la semana previa fue tu cumpleaños número cinco, te traemos esto para celebrarlo pese a nuestro atraso previo – expresó Falak ofrecendo un racimo de flores mientras que Rhys le entregaba una caja de especias finas.

– Muchas gracias – aceptó Wolfest y colocar los regalos junto a la bolsita que le habían entregado Adrián y Umai.

– Námaste Rhys, Námaste Umai – saludó Adrián cordialmente – ¡bueno verles, en especial a tí Rhys que llevo siglos sin verte!

– Námasté Adrián, ¡Solo han sido tres meses! – expresó tras ello Rhys.

Así poco a poco, de diferentes partes del mundo, fueron llegando maestros y estudiantes. Brígida del clan de la naturaleza, una comunidad de druidas femeninas con su hija Teamhair, Alpha del dragón arcoiris con su heredero Galterio y su aprendiz, Cornweill. Vladimir del dragón azul junto a su estudiante Eustace y su heredero Nef, Wolfest había recibido bien a ambos, aunque se torno cauto con Eustace al sentir algo extraño en él y sus intenciones.

Los últimos en llegar fueron Claktus del dragón negro y Rudolph del clan del mar con sus estudiantes Shelldon y Clarton, los primeros, Claktus y Shelldon llevaban indumentaria persa mientras que los segundos tenían más atuendos siberianos y todos estaban reunidos hablando en grupos, comiendo o riendo al escuchar.

– ¿En serio? Eso es interesante – expresó Eustace, quien había logrado quedarse solo con Wolfest, hablando con este y aprendiendo de él, Wolfest se sentía incómodo ya que el aura en Eustace no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero debía ser educado, sin evidencias no podía hacer nada –. Tu báculo sin duda alguna es impresionante, metal celestial, cerezo japonés, jade sanguíneo, cabellos de Espíritu de Lobo Japones… sin duda delatan un gran potencial y poder. ¿Que te parece si me demuestras un conjuro que hayas aprendido en estos días? Me interesa ver lo que puedes hacer.

– Uh, bueno… es que yo no… – musitó temeroso Wolfest – aun no entro a aprender algo que no sea teoría.

– Ya veo, ¿y si te enseño yo un conjuro? – sugirió Eustace cuidadosamente, sus ojos rojos mirando con cierta intensidad e interés al joven Enterial que estaba dudativo y nervioso.

– Algo que puede esperar a otra instancia – llamó una voz nueva, jalando la atención de Wolfest y Eustace. Un chico de cabellos negros y ojos pardos, delgado y de diez años –, perdona la interrupción, Eustace, pero de momento no podemos demostrar magia por órdenes de los Maestros, no quisieras meterte en problemas con el Maestro Vladimir ¿Verdad?

– Es cierto, gracias por evitar que mi impulsividad tomara lo mejor de mi, Clarton – respondió Eustace con cierto enojo y veneno ligero en su voz ante la interrupción, estaba tan cerca y habían estado solos… –. Pero no estuviste espiando ¿verdad?

–Para nada, llegué cuando te ofreciste a enseñarle a nuestro joven anfitrión un hechizo, quería invitar a Wolfest a hablar conmigo y con Shelldon referente a la diferencia de la magia y costumbres entre nuestras tres tierras, si no es molestia – expresó Clarton cordialmente ofreciendo una reverencia.

– Me gustaría seguir hablando con él referente a teoría mágica – respondió Eustace algo molesto, antes de cambiar su actitud – pero tus palabras me recordaron la presencia del resto y que de hecho, he acaparado demasiado la atención de mi maestro ¡Que vergüenza! Ahora que recuerdo, tenía unas preguntas que hacerle al maestro, les dejo entonces. Wolfest, Clarton.

Clarton asintió secamente y guio a Wolfest quien intentó suspirar aliviado.

– La verdad, solo era un pretexto para sacarte de ahí – señaló Clarton, notando la repentina calma en Wolfest –, notamos que estabas muy nervioso con Eustace cerca y no querías hablar más con él. ¿Te sientes bien?

– Hay… algo en su energía que no me gusta – respondió Wolfest desviando su mirada mientras llegaban con el chico de ropas persas con cabello y ojos verdes –. Gracias por ayudarme.

– No es problema, vengan ¿porque no salimos al jardín a tomar algo de aire fresco? – Ofreció Shelldon logrando jalar la atención de Wolfest quien le miró un segundo al rostro antes de sonreír tímido ante la cálida mirada fraterna del chico.

– Puede que te siente bien algo de espacio. – Asintió Clarton ganando la misma atención de Wolfest y brindándole una cálida mirada fraterna y con ello logrando que el miedo abandonara el cuerpo de Wolfest antes de retirarse al jardín.

Insert Ending: One Dream – Anselm JAPAN


	4. Tres hermanos y planes Descubiertos

¡Damas y caballeros, lectores del internet! ¡Les traigo a ustedes la cuarta entrega de esta historia! ¡Que la disfruten

Salvo por los Personajes Originales (Wolfest, Clarton, Shelldon, Cornweill y varios de los maestros entre otros que apareceran en el futuro), ningun personaje o serie presente en esta historia me pertenece. Solo las uso con fines creativos para crear una historia que sea agradable de leer y que todos disfruten. ¡Cualquier corrección o detalle no duden en mencionarlo y perdonen los horrores ortograficos ocasionales!

Insert Intro: Monody – The FatRat

Tres hermanos y planes descubiertos

Wolfest se había sentado en una banca en el jardín a hablar con los dos chicos que le ayudaron a escapar de Eustace.

– Entonces ¿No sabes de dónde se origina? – preguntó Shelldon, estaban hablando referente a marcas de nacimiento antes de recibir una negativa, Clarton y Shelldon se miraron por un minuto antes de voltear a Wolfest una vez más –, creo que Clarton y yo tenemos la respuesta en ese caso.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó Wolfest extrañado y curioso, adoraba a Clow, él era su padre y mentor pero, el era conciente de de que era adoptado, una gran pista era el tema de la diferencia en los rasgos físicos, era que Clow tenía una esencia diferente a la suya, lo sabía.

No tardó en recibir una afirmativa de parte de los dos, quienes alzaron sus mangas y mostraron exactamente la misma marca de nacimiento: Un diamante marrón claro. Marcando la filialidad.

– ¡Es idéntica! – exclamó Wolfest sorprendido – pero ¿cómo? ¿Porqué la tienen ustedes también?

Clarton y Shelldon se miraron, tenían el permiso y de todas formas habían estado buscando, pese a haber sido separados y cuando hablaron con Clow le demostraron que lo eran, este les dio permiso, pero Wolfest debía ser el que preguntara eso y se aproxima, no obstante nada les impedía encontrar la manera de hacer que iniciara el tema.

– Antes que nada, tienes que saber que hemos estado buscándote durante todos estos años, aún estando limitados, estuvimos buscando por ti por todos lados – le explicó Clarton con gentileza –, y que no te separaremos de Clow, porque sabemos el te quiere mucho y de igual manera, nosotros dos tenemos gran afecto a nuestros Maestros, llenaron el hueco que ese día dejó.

– Wolfest… somos tus hermanos – confesó Shelldon tras ello, directo al grano para sorpresa del chico – ¿no sabias…?

– Yo ya sabía que era adoptado… – afirmó Wolfest calmó – después de todo, no es normal que yo pueda ser tan sensible a todo y entender bien las cartas y lo que me rodea, quería saber de mi familia desde que lo note… pero papá dice que la única carta que había conmigo estaba ilegible y aún está intentando arreglarla para descubrir las cosas. Apenas logró hace poco descubrir que tras "hijo de" había dos nombres… Shandu es el único que logró restaurar… pero no el otro.

– Shandu y Octubresa… esos eran los nombres de mamá y papá – explico con gentileza Clarton, pese a la tristeza en su voz –, debes saber que ellos nos amaban mucho y… dieron todo por protegernos.

– Entonces ellos… están – intentó confirmar Wolfest, notando el dolor en sus recién descubiertos hermanos que asintieron con tristeza.

– Gracias por intentarlo, wolf, pero está bien, es algo que toma tiempo, aun así, no es tu culpa. E-ellos dieron sus vidas para que nosotros podamos vivir, y llegamos a los lugares más seguros, con nuestros maestros y tu llegaste con Clow – explicó Shelldon con una media sonrisa, alzando el sombrero de este y acariciando los cabellos de Wolfest, desordenando estos –. No te lamentes pequeñin, solo recuerda que ellos nos amaron y pues, que no estás solo, también es por eso que interferimos, ese sujeto igualmente me dio malas vibras y no te dejaría expuesto a eso hasta que no logremos confirmar cuáles son sus intenciones.

Wolfest le sonrió tras ello, aun algo tímido pero más tranquilo y aceptando aquella acción de afecto del de cabellos verdes y revisando su ropa, al terminar Shelldon de hacer ello le puso el sombrero de vuelta.

– ¿Por qué llevas ese saco contigo, que tiene? – cambió Wolfest de tema, sabiendo que a sus dos hermanos recién descubiertos les dolía hablar del asunto pese a que querían contarle pero sabiendo no era el momento y algo contento al saber que era querido por dos de sus familiares biológicos.

– ¿Esta cosa? Es sal ¡Mira! – expresó Shelldon abriendo la bolsa de tela en su cinturón y sacando unas piedras de sal. Sus atuendos eran de origen persa, su piel estaba bastante bronceada por haber vivido en el desierto tanto tiempo –. Por donde vivo hace mucho calor continuamente y más veces que no tenemos que ir hacia el corazón del sahara y de varios desiertos. Mi clan no es específicamente fijo en una religión, en si, cada uno tiene su ramificación, algunos van más a la egipcia, otros a la otomana… es mixto, pero en si, todos seguimos el regimiento de la magia del dragón negro del desierto

– Ya veo – respondió Wolfest – ¿dragón negro del desierto?

– Historia para otro día – sonrió Shelldon.

– Yo recido en Siberia – respondió Clarton sonriendo – usualmente hace mucho frío ya que vivimos en la parte norte, y mi mentor es del clan del mar, nosotros seguimos la magia del mar de Chukotka y su frío hielo de la isla donde vivo, mi maestro dice que en el futuro alguien la llamara "Isla de Wrangel" por alguna razón… ahí la temperatura más cálida que aspiramos es ocho grados. No es fácil sobrevivir al frío, pero existen muchas maneras para lograr sobrevivir y la magia ayuda bastante, en especial con las verduras que pueden crecer en esos lugares. Aun así, es difícil considerando el clima.

Los tres finalmente se habían conectado, tres hermanos unidos tras cinco años de larga separación, pero en otro lado de la residencia las cosas eran diferentes, Eustace se aproximaba a su Maestro quien en esos instantes estaba disfrutando una bebida a solas mientras esperaba a que su interlocutor retornara con el libro que menciono y estaba en la bolsa que dejó en la entrada.

– Disculpe, maestro, pero vengo a hacerle unas preguntas si no le es molestia. – Pidió Eustace cordialmente a Vladimir, su mentor.

– Adelante, mi estudiante, pregunta. – Accedió el viejo hechicero.

– ¿Que tan prometedor ve usted a los herederos? Es más que nada curiosidad mía para saber si puedo pasarles aquellos libros de teoría mágica que porto en mi biblioteca para poder así tener alguien audaz con quien debatir y estudiar en el futuro próximo – Expresó Eustace a su mentor , mostrando genuino interés en ellos más no por las razones que expresaba, aunque era algo que guardaba.

– Ya veo, bueno… es complejo eso. ¿Porque decisidiste querer pasar ese conocimiento? – preguntó Vladimir a su estudiante, extrañado.

– Hablando de teoría mágica con el joven Wolfest me di cuenta de su gran inteligencia, pudiendo comprender finalmente sus palabras de que tan palpable era la magia, ¡es un prodigio absoluto con un potencial inimaginable! – sinceró en esa parte –, quiero saber tambien al respecto para saber si merece la pena prestarles tales libros para tener con quien estudiar y hablar al respecto y a su vez aprender a hacer tutorías correctamente.

Con aquellas palabras Vladimir sonrió aliviado sin fijarse detrás de las palabras o notar la mentira al ser este su estudiante, creyendo que este tenía las más sinceras y genuinas intenciones de querer finalmente abrirse y socializar gracias al pequeño Wolfest, sonrió ante el pensamiento.

– En ese caso puedo decirte, mi estudiante, que esta generación es la más prometedora y poderosa que he visto desde la guerra de los magos – expresó Vladimir con una gran sonrisa –, me alegra ver que finalmente encontraste a al menos una persona con quien te interesara formar una amistad estable y te brinde el deseo de socializar y alejarte de tu estudio y tu recamara.

– G-gracias maestro, realmente hablar con Wolfest fue algo sumamente enriquecedor y satisfactorio, nunca imagine poder encontrar a alguien tan prodigioso y potente como él en esta vida. – Respondió Eustace logrando una afirmación física de su aún sonriente aparente mentor, era un increíble actor y el fingir pena por ello, era algo que él sabía hacer bien. No obstante era consciente que no todos podían ser engañados, Wolfest era uno, este siempre se mostró dubitativo con él y había alguien más que no se tragaba su intento de inocencia.

Cornweill Cramington, el aprendiz de Alpha, también dudaba de este desde el instante que lo vio intentar aislar a Wolfest para poder hablar solo con él por algún fin, le debía demasiado a Alpha como para fallar y Wolfest era un buen chico, desde el día uno dudaba de Eustace y Wolfest aún era muy joven, no podía dejarlo solo, estaba por interferir cuando Clarton llegó y logró alejar a Wolfest, lo cual le dio alivio. Aun así, tenía que vigilarlo, algo en Eustace iba mal, era demasiado siniestro y sentía ese algo planeaba por el como hablaba y actuaba, pero antes de poder seguirlo cuando este se retiró, alguien se acercó.

– ¿Todo se encuentra bien, Cornweill? – preguntó un hechicero, Alpha, jalando la atención de su aprendiz – Te noto alterado.

– No creo sea nada, maestro, quizá solo paranoias mías – respondió Cornweill negando a su mentor, intentando calmarlo, no podía preocuparlo con eso, no sin evidencias –, no poseo evidencias pero creo que alguien de los otros estudiantes aquí tiene intenciones menores a benignas y solo quiero quitarme mis temores y sospechas de encima.

– Ya veo… quizá luego de cenar puedas explicarme que te causa temor. – Expresó Alpha revolviendo sus cabellos al notar aun la consternación de su estudiante, conocía al chico, lo había rescatado de las calles cuando era muy joven y este había creado sin querer una tetera que era básicamente viviente, no era lista como un humano pero si tenía la actitud de un perro leal.

Este no tardó en asentir a su mentor, sonriendo un poco y aliviando el estrés que sentía encima, admiraba y adoraba al viejo mago profeta. Este lo salvó en ese crudo invierno y se había vuelto lo que su propio progenitor nunca fue, en especial tras abandonarlo: Un padre. No obstante no podía confesárselo, temía a que este lo rechazara, pero apreciaba esos instantes.

Pronto todos fueron llamados a comer incluidos los aprendices y Clow hizo hazaña de su magia y creó el gran mesón de los magos en donde todos se sentaron, cada estudiante y aprendiz al lado de su mentor, con Clow y Wolfest en la cabecera, Eustace comía en silencio, observando a todos los otros presentes y tras acabar antes del postre, observando la apertura de regalos.

La mayor parte eran telas, especias, dulces, libros, ingredientes básicos y una que otra cosa básica, Adrián le había entregado un amuleto, por parte de Clarton, bastante piel fina, al parecer de algún oso o de foca, algo difícil de definir, Shelldon, quien había sido informado previamente, le había regalado un palo de combate, con ambas puntas de acero y finalmente de Eustace había recibido un anillo extraño, que al parecer todos los demás herederos también habían recibido, por una u otra razón, el anillo le causó incomodidad, pero no le quedó de otra más que probarlo en esos instantes. No parecía nada más que eso, no obstante sentía un drenado extraño y eso era todo, más tarde en la noche se lo quitaria y descarta, pero no podía por ahora.

Agradeció a todos por aquellos obsequios de manera apreciativa y pronto observaron el pastel tan grande como el de las bodas ser servido ante todos y siendo recibido con sorpresa y elogios por la belleza de la inmensa pieza de repostería que fue cortada y servida junto a dulces tradicionales de diferentes partes del mundo para todos.

– Disculpen maestros, pero antes de comer me gustaria usar los aseos si no es molestia. – Pidió repentinamente Eustace a quien le asintieron y le dejaron marchar, Clow informando que estaba cerca de la biblioteca para la facilidad de este, a los pocos minutos Cornweill también se levantó, retirándose con la excusa de ir a buscar su tetera y sus guantes, en esos instantes Alpha comenzó a presumir de su estudiante y la tetera-perro que este tenía a todos los presentes que escuchaban atentos, no obstante lo que de verdad ocurría era otra cosa.

Eustace se había movido con cuidado e internado en lo más distante del jardín, y Cornweill siguió su rastro con discreción hasta poder encontrarlo y vigilar el asunto, quedando pálido cuando atestiguo la escena ante él. Estaba aterrado ahora, pero, no podía retroceder, debía investigar que era lo que querían y porque y también como detenerlos antes de que hicieran lo que parecían planear.

– Mi Señor Dusk of Fall, me presento ante usted – Llamó Eustace, arrodillado frente a una especie de sombra siniestra que parecía un portal de comunicación.

– Ah Eustace, mi fiel espía ¿que información haz obtenido el día de hoy para mi? – Cuestionó el ser de ojos rojos al otro lado del portal, su voz era tenebrosa y en cada palabra se notaba el intenso deseo de destrucción y una insaciable sed de sangre y muerte.

– Oh, tanta información. He encontrado a tres Enterial en este lugar, aprendices de tres hechiceros y sospecho que aquel trío Enterial son consanguíneos, uno es negro cual noche, otro verde como los bosques y el último y el más apetecible para usted, celeste y creo haber visto quizá otro color en él, a su vez, más información de los otros herederos, todos han demostrado con su mera presencia tener un poder extremadamente alto. – Informó Eustace sin mayor temor ni problema, sonriendo al demonio, quien no tardó en soltar una risa oscura y hambrienta.

– ¡Excelente trabajo! ¿que otras noticias posees? – Preguntó Dusk of Fall, con interés.

– El ciclo de la luna roja comenzara en una semana, mi amo – Respondió Eustace con honestidad.

– Ah, ¡perfecto! Podré entonces salir por tres semanas de aquí, el tiempo suficiente para atrapar a esos deleitables hechiceros y tres Enterial y tras ello librarme del todo, haz hecho bien Eustace – elogió el feroz demonio a su sirviente –, cuando sea la hora serás recompensado, puedes retirarte.

– Para servirle, oh mi gran señor. – Respondió el ruin hechicero dejando la conexión acabar, Cornweill estaba lejos pero lo había visto y estaba paralizado por el terror al ver eso. Sus temores habían sido confirmados y era peor a lo que él creía.

– _No puede ser… D-Dusk of Fall, pero si yo creí era una leyenda_ – pensó el aprendiz del clan del dragón arcoiris, retrocediendo cuidadosamente para regresar a la casa de Clow, debía encontrar la manera de advertirle a los magos acerca de lo que vio pero en el proceso acabó por romper una rama – ¿Quién está allí?

La pregunta de Eustace fue con fuerza y frialdad lanzando una roca contra el arbusto, temiendo haber sido descubierto. Cornweill con terror y rapidez imitó a la perfección sonido de un gato asustandose por la piedra, había muchos gatos en esa ciudad lo cual pareció complacer al enemigo y que éste se moviese al sanitario, no había mentido con lo de tener que ir al baño. Mientras Cornweill regresaba rápidamente a la casa y entraba para ir al comedor tras tal macabro descubrimiento luego de recoger de la cocina su guante y la tetera que al sentir a su amo, saltó a sus brazos y restregó el pitorro en este, Cornweill aferró a la tetera viviente a si mismo, buscando su confort mientras pensaba en como explicar lo que vio.

Insert Ending: One Dream - Anselm JAPAN


	5. Planes, clases y el comienzo del final

Disclaimer de siempre, salvo por los OC ningun personaje que aparezca es mio y blabla... (ando aburrida) ¡Aqui el siguiente capítulo! (me costo el titulo y me fue dificil crear ese nombre para el villano)

Intro: Monody-The Fatrat

Planes, clases y el comienzo del final.

Cornweill sabía que debía hablar eso, era importante. No podía dejarlo en secreto, pero tampoco revelarlo de golpe no sin que eso creará más problemas y se movió hacia el comedor tras agarrar valor y aproximarse al mago que era su mentor.

– Maestro, necesitamos hablar en privado, es importante y necesito su guía con esto. – Urgió Cornweill a su mentor mientras intentaba mantener la calma, Alpha, quien escuchó en el acto a su estudiante y asintió para levantarse.

– Volveré en unos minutos – se disculpó Alpha, quien notaba la urgencia de su estudiante a quien siguió a otra alcoba en donde pudieran hablar sin problemas mientras Yue iba a buscar a Wolfest, ya era la hora de su siguiente dosis de medicación –. Que ocurre, Cornweill, nunca te había visto tan nervioso.

– Me disculpo primero que nada, maestro, se que es indebido lo que he hecho y recuerdo bien que siempre me contó que juzgar sin conocer es algo inapropiado para una persona, no obstante mis palabras en antaño llegaron siempre a oídos sordos y por tal no me quedo de otra más que encubrir esto y vigilar en silencio para poder reunir las evidencias necesarias. Si bien mis guantes y Argon están aquí, temo también aproveché esto para actuar y… mi investigación ha llegado a su conclusión y la verdad ha sido desentrañada – comenzó Cornweill a hablar, disculpándose por lo hecho, no obstante tenía que hacerlo ¡ningún otro mentor le escuchaba de todas formas! No le había quedado de otra –. Durante varios años, cuando Eustace ingreso al clan del dragón azul, presentí que algo estaba mal con él, pero no tenía evidencias justificables para exponerlo como una entidad o un ser maligno y pasé buena parte de este tiempo vigilándolo dado a que nuestras casas vecinas me lo permitían. Maestro, tengo noticias realmente malas con respecto de él.

Alpha escuchó en silencio a su estudiante, su rostro era inexpresivo, pero su mirada podía marcar tanto la decepción como curiosidad y al final, atención al ser algo crítico y le señalo que siguiera hablando.

– Maestro… He descubierto la sedicia de Eustace, acabo de atestiguar la conversación de él con Dusk of Fall, el legendario Archidemonio de la conquista y la muerte, al parecer la leyenda era cierta y tras la batalla que formó los catorce montes. Eustace está esperando a la luna roja para liberar a su amo de su encierro y planean atacar a los herederos, incluidos y puede que especialmente, a los tres jóvenes Enterial – expresó Cornweill con extrema seriedad, él no bromeaba con cosas así –. Maestro, necesito su ayuda para protegerlos y para detener el ritual antes de que surja, antes de que algo terrible ocurra, si desea y lo ve necesario puedo permitir el ingreso de un especialista a mi mente para que vean que digo la verdad.

– Se bien que no eres capaz de mentir, Cornweill… te conozco desde el día que te encontre que tú serías un mago muy capaz y sí, me encuentro en extremo decepcionado contigo por decidir actuar de esa manera – expresó Alpha con voz cansada y algo enojada –. Me temo no puedo hacer mucho para ayudarte en esto ya que no tenemos idea de cual sea el ritual, Vladimir adora al chico y lo ve como su hijo, así que dudo él nos escuche sin la verdad pero… se que Omega, Clow, Rudolph y Claktus nos escucharan y que el resto podrá investigar del posible ritual para detenerlo. No obstante, necesitamos esa evidencia.

– Estoy dispuesto a entregarles mis memorias para que lo puedan confirmar, maestro – expresó con desespero Cornweill, sabiendo que era tiempo limitado, en el mejor de los casos contaban con muy pocas semanas y las profecías eran siempre complejas.

– Y accederemos, pero se conciente que con ello, tendremos que buscar asistencia en orden de descifrar el ritual y en que punto de la semana de la luna roja será. – expresó una nueva voz, que jalo la vista del mentor y el aprendiz, era Clow, quien tuvo un extraño presagio al notar la urgencia, algo que el resto no había notado más que Omega quien se había quedado a seguir hablando, Clow tenía la excusa de ir a ver que su hijo se estuviera sintiendo bien al saber que era tímido y tanta gente le causaba miedo, hablo con él en el proceso y escuchó a los tres referente a el como se reunieron.

– Señor Clow ¿Como…? – comenzó Cornweill recibiendo una ligera sonrisa del mago el cual entendía bien.

– Esto se lo acabo de comentar a sus dos hermanos y, creo puedo contarles a ustedes dos esto, más sabiendo ahora la verdad gracias a ti, aprendiz Cramington. Fui a revisar como estaba Wolfest, aunque brillante, él es un chico muy tímido y me temo sufre una dura enfermedad. Quería ver como se encontraba ya que no se como el estrés pueda reaccionar con las medicinas y su enfermedad y me comentó lo ocurrido antes de que Clarton lo llevara a otro lado y de ahí hablé con él y Shelldon y recibí la confirmación de que Eustace le causaba inquietud a mi estudiante. – Explicó Clow con sinceridad.

– Oh, me alegra entonces que haya podido hablar con ellos. – Suspiró Cornweill algo más calmado.

– Y me alegra que te preocupes tanto por los que te rodeen y tengas tanto poder mágico como para poder percibir los males que surgen, eso habla muy bien de ti, pero, me temo necesitare ayuda de una pitonisa en orden de descifrar eso, ya que si bien mi poder es intenso y las cartas pueden ayudarme a descifrar la verdad –expresó Clow, si bien era un hechicero sumamente poderoso, al grado que incluso podía predecir el futuro en varias maneras, habían cosas que podían bloquear o maniobrar su poder, sabía que Wolfest estaba destinado a algo grande y que estaba destinado a un terrible enemigo, pero nunca pudo ver quien era, solo que necesitaba prepararlo para que pudiera sobrevivir a lo que llegara. Aun así, ahora tenía idea de quien podría ser ese enemigo que iba a causar tanto problema –. Y me temo que si es en definitiva ese demonio el que está tras de esto, de nada me servirá intentar predecir las cosas por mi cuenta para saber cuándo y que método usará para librarse y necesitaremos asistencia, también llevaremos a Vladimir con nosotros para que vea la verdad de las cosas pero, no podemos dejar solos a los niños. Hay un árbol de cerezo en el jardín el cual será de utilidad para alzar una protección mágica lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlos a todos si en dado caso ocurre mucho antes de lo estimado.

– Rudolph y Claktus también, son los únicos capaces de hacer a Vlad mantenerse en tierra – suspiro un Alpha resignado –. El resto, tendrá que vigilar a los chicos y protegerlos si en dado caso sale antes de poder verlo… pero hasta entonces, no podemos hacer nada.

– Maestros, estoy disponible a ayudar a cuidar a los otros herederos y aprendices, si necesitan un niñero u alguien que asista– se ofreció Cornweill, dispuesto a intentarlo –, y… se que Rhys y Teamhair entraran en un periodo de descanso por el equinoccio mágico que hará sus poderes crezcan y creo les gustaría ayudar con los más pequeños.

– Una excelente sugerencia, joven Cramington, Alpha, si estas dispuesto puedo pagarle a tu joven aprendiz por trabajar de niñero ocasional a mi Wolfest considerando lo que tememos vaya a pasar. – Dictó Clow sin temor alguno, a lo que Alpha asintió, sería una buena idea y de paso quitaría mucho estrés de encima de su chico.

El resto de ese día la junta siguió como tal, la cena fue celebrada y la paz siguió, Wolfest estaba feliz y había aprendido que tenía aun familia biológica, dos hermanos de sangre y fue a dormir tras ello, esa noche finalmente una visita llegó. El cielo estaba totalmente negro al igual que todo el lugar, las únicas cosas con brillo eran un cerezo y una casa y un camino de piedras hacia esa residencia.

– Ah, Wolfest, te esperaba, acercate. – Saludo Yuuko, llamando al chico quien en el acto se acercó.

– Buenas noches, señorita Yuuko. – Saludó Wolfest con cierta timidez pero una sonrisa.

– Y buenas noches para ti, pequeño, puedo ver tuviste una buena noche – expresó Yuuko recibiendo una afirmativa de Wolfest –, encontraste a dos personas muy importantes para tu vida y la conexión más importante por ahora a tu pasado. Dos hermanos, Clarton y Shelldon de los Brownwolf.

– Así es ¿Cómo lo supo? – Preguntó Wolfest notoriamente sorprendido y logrando una sonrisa en la bruja dimensional ante la inocencia y asombro de algo tan pequeño y joven como Wolfest.

– Magia, mi pequeño Wolfest, Magia , y es magia que puedo enseñarte entre estos trucos y la magia de los deseos que si bien para ti es instintivo; lo mejor es comenzar a entrenarla desde ahora – expresó Yuuko acariciando el rostro de Wolfest antes de mover su cabello y revelar entre estos, uno blanco antes de terminar la caricia –, tus poderes son realmente grandiosos Wolfest, y muchos no dudarán en intentar aprovecharse de ti y tu nobleza eso o de tu carencia de entrenamiento. Creo ya fuiste capaz de sentir a uno de aquellos que desea hacerte mal, un tal, Eustace ¿no es así?

Wolfest trago saliva y asintió, recordando a este, no le agradaba nada y escuchando a Yuuko comenzaba a comprender su presagio era cierto.

– Hiciste bien en ser cauto con él y esperar a la destinada ayuda de tu hermano Clarton y actuaste correctamente al mantener tu distancia y tus modales, alejaron de él la idea de que eras consciente de sus deseos reales, mientras sigas escuchando a tus instintos y a tu percepción podrás sobrevivir – informó Yuuko con cierto elogio –, pero estate alerta también, ya que en tu interior, aquí en tu mente, pensamientos falsos y la oscuridad tuya que está comenzando a surgir y estos intentarán torcer la realidad de tu percepción e instinto.

Wolfest asintió escuchando a la bruja de las dimensiones alerta, esta era antigua y sabia, si le daba estos consejos y avisos era por algo muy importante y bueno y siendo él un niño pequeño, no sabía nada mejor que hacer caso, para él aun los adultos nunca cometian errores.

– Ahh, si tan solo mis clientes y mi futuro aprendiz fueran tan atentos como tú~ – suspiró Yuuko con cierta pena falsa antes de sonreírle –, comencemos tus clases entonces, Wolfest. La magia de los deseos es muy poderosa, y aún más la tuya ya que puede cumplir casi todo tipo de sueños y anhelos, deseos y ruegos, no obstante ese mismo poder la hace muy susceptible y peligrosa. Si no aprendes a dominar bien tus poderes, puede darle a una persona el control total del mundo, matar a cualquier persona en un tronar de dedos e incluso, puede obligarte a un matrimonio no deseado.

Wolfest iba escuchando alerta, tragando saliva de forma pesada ante el último punto, eso podría ser mortal para él si lo que Clarton le contó era cierto.

– Tu en particular, en algunos milenios, podrías llegar a tener el don de incluso poder torcer los tabús sin romperlos. – Le expresó Yuuko.

– Eso suena mal. – Wolfest respondió nervioso, conocía los tabús en la magia y sabía que no era correcto hacerlo.

– Y esa misma actitud es lo que se asegurará de que seas el mejor en lo que tu destino te ha llamado, Wolfest pequeño y también, es por eso es que estás entrenando y estudiando – asintió Yuuko aprobando los instintos del chico, utilizando un poco de poder para mostrarle las esencias de los elementos e ilustraciones –. Ahora, todo se trata de balance y la magia es una rama que le gusta en particular tener un equilibrio continuo, todo tiene un precio y ese precio debe ser igual a aquello que se pidió pero, y como ya mencione también existen tabúes los cuales no deben de ser rotos ya que el precio por ello es terriblemente alto. No es posible regresar a alguien que ha muerto a la vida y viajar atrás en el tiempo es algo prohibido.

– Ya veo – Escuchó Wolfest, mientras Yuuko le mostraba con imágenes el alto costo de las cosas.

– Al menos ese es el caso para nosotros… En los Enterial, tu especie, mi niño, existen tres particulares de los cuales dos son color uniforme y el otro arcoiris que pueden hacerlo con facilidad porque básicamente su tarea es mantener el orden y arreglar las líneas del tiempo alterada y dañadas y pagan voluntaria y fácilmente el precio para poder hacer el viaje. – Repentinamente señaló Yuuko sacando de seriedad a Wolfest que volteó extrañado con un claro "¿Eh?" mientras Yuuko movía su mano para señalar que lo entendería a su propio tiempo.

– Eso de momento no es de importancia y es algo que aprenderás a tu tiempo~ – expresó Yuuko con cierta ambivalencia –, la magia de los deseos es particular ya que también es capaz de cumplir casi todos los deseos y sueños, buenos y malos por igual y solo tu tienes la decisión final de cumplir o no los deseos y debes aprender a medir el costo de estos y su peso; con tu misión es aún más severo el asunto y te enseñaré el camino. Comencemos por imponer una regla exacta, nunca des tu nombre o cumpleaños completo a desconocidos, a menos que no quede alternativa. Tu ventaja es que tienes tres apellidos y dos nombres, ya para este punto tienes también cinco títulos, con todo eso puedes crear muchas combinaciones y mantenerte a salvo y con tu cumpleaños, lo debes limitar al mes en el que naciste. De esa manera nadie más que tú y aquellos a quienes decidas confiar esa información tendrá control sobre tu vida o tu alma.

Wolfest asintió escuchando mientras yuuko sonreía y comenzaba con las clases nocturnas del joven Enterial el cual apenas comenzaba con su destino y en otro lugar, Eustace, quien estaba en medio de un parque en otra área tras salirse discretamente en la noche, medía cuidadosamente con su péndulo la energía mágica, sabía necesitaría un sacrificio para lograr su objetivo de liberar a su Amo y ya había electo a Nef para eso.

Pero tenía que atar al resto de los herederos y de los aprendices para que su señor pudiera atraparlos con más facilidad, el reto para él estaba en hacerlo sin que lo vieran o sintieran y para eso es que estaba su péndulo este le ayudaría a poder vincular las cosas, había durante todo ese rato logrado conseguir discretamente posesiones pequeñas de casi todos los presentes en el evento para eso. Solo le faltaba Cornweill y los tres Enterial, pero estos eran demasiado cautos con el y no confiarian por lo que tenía que hacer otra cosa para que su Amo pudiera atraparlos y en orden de ello, necesitaba encontrar un lugar para que este pudiera aparecer y atravesar las defensas de la casa del brujo dimensional y para eso necesitaba forzar un poco la situación y eso era en lo que trabajaba ahora, pero primero debía terminar de vincular a los que había logrado capturar aprovechando la luna nueva en el cielo, pronto sintió las tinieblas en su pique máximo, era finalmente la hora de las brujas y sonrió y comenzó a girar su péndulo con algo más de fuerza en un círculo perfecto y los 25 objetos diferentes, que eran en su mayoría brazaletes o decoraciones de cabello, estaban colocados en el centro del lugar en donde pronto un círculo mágico apareció y en una lengua oscura recitó las palabras.

 _Llamo a las tinieblas y la noche, con este juramento de sangre y este círculo de muerte se abrirá para que mi amo, el señor que comienza con el fin de la vida y termina. con los albores de la libertad, pueda recibir el sacrificio que le ofrezco. Oh gran Hìsäêrl* escucha a tu súbdito leal, con mi sangre comienzo el acto y otorgó los objetos de aquellos que he elegido como mi sacrificio hacia ti para que logres llegar a ellos y pido tu magia y tu fuerza a cambio para tu misión yo poder completar_

Mientras el conjuro era dictado, él cortaba la palmas libre de su mano con el péndulo que brillaba de color carmesí, las gotas no alcanzaban el piso al ser absorbidas por el péndulo y no tardo que los objetos en el círculo comenzarán a brillar con el mismo color y a desaparecer en partículas y el cielo comenzaba a nublarse por la oscuridad en el lugar y finalmente, en el piso frente a él apareció el tomo que buscaba, sin acabar el conjuro lo abrió y sintió la pregunta.

– Necesito algo que detenga la clarividencia de los brujos de las dimensiones, algo que duerma a sus creaciones y algo que rompa los escudos en donde los sacrificios restantes intentarán esconderse. Lo que he otorgado no es más que el rastreo de los que pude recolectar, más el bocado más preciado de mi amo y señor, mi gran Hìsäêr, el gran Dusk Of Fall, como las lenguas modernas lo llaman, es astuto y parece leer con cautela las cosas y sus mentores portan la misma vivacidad. Por tal, necesito dejarlos vulnerables para ello y en orden de eso debo hacer que aquel del as dimensiones no pueda atraparme una vez más. Finalmente, haré un sacrificio diferente al comienzo para que justo al comienzo de esta luna roja mi señor pueda actuar. – Dictó Eustace con precisión, pronto el libro abierto siseo con frivolidad y lanzó una gran onda de energía en el lugar y una daga carmesí en el piso para él antes de desaparecer y con ello el péndulo se detuvo en seco y la herida en su mano sanó cuando el grimorio siniestro desapareció en oscuridad, haciendo al terrible hechicero sonreír con sadismo al sentir más oscuridad llenarle.

Ending: One Dream - Anselm JAPAN

Y con eso, terminamos este capítulo. ¡Espero lo disfruten!

Notas de autor:

(1)Hìsäêr = Lengua de los dragones más antiguos y otras especies extintas ya (que en su época eran puros reptiles y peces… y el ocasional insecto) que significa: "Destrucción, Devastación y Muerte", eso de hace muchos millones de años antes de la extinción del Pérmico-Triásico cuando ni una sola criatura tenía labios.


	6. Días de inocencia, noche de tinieblas

Aquellos días tras ese evento habian pasado rápidamente, la caravana de líderes de clanes tuvieron que moverse a llevar a Vladimir casi a rastras a ver una profecía que era necesario atender, Clow tuvo que; pese a su renuencia y frustración, retirarse con la caravana debido al factor de que era el único con el poder mágico para que ese mago escuchara. Si había una cosa que Clow odiaba era los magos idiotas que no hacían caso a las advertencias de peligro inminente, Cornweill tuvo que quedarse de niñero de los niños y previamente había estado entrenando con un Warlock el arte de la magia de hielo solo por si era necesario.

Estuvo entrenando arduamente y velando a los otros todo el tiempo, intentando vigilar a Eustace pero este se las había finalmente ingeniado para escapar de sus ojos y el hecho de que un estudiante desapareciera le causaba extrema preocupación, velaba más de cerca al resto de los aprendices, en particular los dos más próximos a él y a los tres pequeños Enterial. Su entrenamiento era presuroso pero iba bien, al menos esperaba que pudiera proteger a los chicos en lo que retornaban los maestros si en dado caso el peor de los casos ocurría, esperaba al menos poder resistir hasta que los maestros pudieran retornar.

Para el tercer día estaba de niñero cuidando con ayuda de Rhys y Teamhair de los tres pequeños Enterial los cuales estaban entrenando artes de combate. Las cartas Lucha, flecha, gemelos y poder estaban dirigiendo ese día y corrigiendo las katas del joven estudiante de Clow bajo la atenta supervisión de Yue en el interior del dojo, enseñándole correctamente a combatir.

Espada había agarrado a Shelldon, trabajando para enseñarle cada diferente técnica para manipular una daga, una cimitarra y otras armas similares mientras Bosque y Flor le atendían de otra manera, comunicándose con él a sus respectivas maneras, mientras que Hielo, Nieve, Sombra y Oscuridad se centraban sobre Clarton, enseñando aquello que podían para que aprendiera a trabajar y operar mejor su magia, nadie más que las cartas comprendían porque estaban atendiendo eso.

— Es más que nada por el estilo de magia que ellos dos portan — explicó alguien a Cornweill, siendo consciente de que era el único atento, el hechicero volteo en el acto, topándose con la carta Luz quien le sonrió comprensiva mente —, ambos son Enterial, pero la magia de ellos se centra en elementos que sí pueden ser atendidos por ellas, al darles esos consejos y ayudar a su magia a acostumbrarse a su naturaleza respectiva desde ahora les hará más fácil controlar su magia natural. Pero esto es únicamente debido a que no tienen a ningún otro enterial que pueda explicarles y enseñarles a controlarla, están desamparados en ese aspecto. Wolfest ya tiene un par de mentores que le adaptan y enseñan lo de sus propias magias.

Mientras lo mencionaba, la carta destello sonrió traviesamente, algo que luz y ella hacían se centraba en Wolfest y su magia también. Pero era algo que mantenían en silencio al saber que con este debían ayudarlo a que esta se centrara en su salud por encima de todo.

— Ya veo, entonces los están preparando y ayudando para que no sea tan duro el choque de las magias cuando la natural se active y que no acaben como Wolfest quien estuvo un tiempo inconsciente cuando la magia de los universos atados se anclaron a él ¿verdad? — Preguntó Cornweil a lo que Luz le sonrió.

— Eres muy perceptivo, así es— le confirmó Luz, quien era una de las pocas cartas que podía comunicarse con los otros, tiempo en particular se mostraba triste cerca de él todo el tiempo, nadie podía comprender el porqué pero era algo que esa carta no podía expresar; ya estaba atado a un destino incambiable, desde que tomó su decisión —. Con Wolfest no habíamos sido conscientes de que ya lo estaba, por lo que nos tomó a todos por sorpresa, brillo y yo sabemos que es lo que realmente lo gatillo y cuando, pero eso es un secreto que mantendremos por su seguridad al ser su arma mayor, es algo que él aprenderá a su tiempo a usar externamente pero a por mientras, necesita lo suyo internamente.

— Ya veo — respondió Cornweill atento ¿sería quizá que su magia estuviera activa? pero ¿cómo? su color era un celeste uniforme hasta donde podía ver, no eran dos o uno de los particulares como el turquesa, aguamarina o el blanco que se activaban al instante de nacer por el poder particular que conllevaba y los únicos otros que tenían sus poderes activos a esa particular edad o al nacer eran aquellos que tenían dos o más colores. Tuvo que negar y dejar de pensar en eso mientras se levantaba para ir a revisar como iba la comida que estaba siendo preparada para ese día, aseguró el fuego y las ascuas estuvieran en buena temperatura y las cosas se estuvieran cocinando bien, tras confirmarlo revisó las instrucciones de preparación y aventó las verduras y especias que faltaban tras cortarlas y prepararlas según las normas y sonrió mientras volteaba de vuelta a los chicos, confirmando estuvieran bien, pronto los llamo a que le ayudaran un poco con el tema de los Tangyuan y los wonton, algo que entusiasmó al pequeño Wolfest.

Quizá ahí en inglaterra no tuvieran todos los ingredientes usuales o las oportunidades usuales, aun con la magia de su padre, pero él adoraba la comida de origen asiático al ser con lo que él estaba creciendo.

— Hay que admitirlo, Cornweill es buen niñero — marcó Cerberos observando a Wolfest sentarse a rellenar y sellar las masas, sabían este extrañaba mucho a Clow en esos instantes y pasaba noches duras sin él y Cornweill lo revisaba continuamente para calmarlo —, sabe cómo calmarlo rápidamente a él y a los otros dos, es buen chico.

— Y un buen ejemplo de hermano mayor también, he visto a Clarton y Shelldon observar fijamente al muchacho atender a Wolfest e imitar su comportamiento, realmente quieren estar presentes y toman al chico como ejemplo de lo que deben hacer sin desatender a los otros dos — asintió Yue —, no me gusta realmente que salgan de la casa pero les ha hecho un mundo de bien seguirlo al exterior, les está enseñando a socializar con otros niños de su edad y a sobrevivir en el mundo exterior bajo atención fija, no me gusta la situación que quiere pasar, realmente la luna me avisa que algo está pasando, algo malo, pero cada que intentamos revisar algo detiene el mensaje, Cornweill sospecha de Eustace y que tiene algo que ver con el demonio Hìsäêr, pero no ha logrado encontrarlo para detenerlo así que hace lo segundo mejor posible: Entrenarse para una batalla dura y proteger a los más pequeños, tiene un corazón noble el muchacho, solo espero que ese peor de los casos no ocurra, no obstante por la actitud de tiempo, algo me dice que las cosas irán mal y tendremos que prepararnos.

El león alado asintió a Yue, usualmente peleaban todo el tiempo, no obstante con Clow ausente y ellos teniendo que proteger de Wolfest debían de mantenerse neutros y alertas por el bien del Enterial al cual ellos habían reclamado como hermano menor y protegido.

En lo que todo refería, para Wolfest estos días habían sido muy interesantes, y algo abrumadores al no estar acostumbrado a la ausencia de su padre, pero no estaba solo al menos. Yue y Cerberos seguían ahí, Clarton y Shelldon se estaban quedando con él durante ese tiempo con permiso de sus maestros para acompañarlo también así que estaba contento con eso, sus hermanos seguían ahí y a veces se preguntaba si debía llamar algo diferente a Yue considerando lo que hacía unos meses había visto pasar.

Pero lo más fascinante era ese chico Cornweill el cual su maestro pidió ser su niñero, aún era algo tímido frente a él pero tras unos días lo comenzó a ver como un gran amigo y estaba empezando a apreciar y admirar a este en el mismo margen que a Clarton y Shelldon, como si fuera un hermano de sangre que no sabía existía pero que ahora estaba más que feliz de saber que lo hacía y estaba con ellos, y sabía que sus hermanos todo el tiempo observaban su actitud e imitaban lo que él hacía al ser el mejor ejemplo que ellos tenían de cómo ser un hermano mayor.

Las primeras tres noches le costó mucho dormir ya que extrañaba a Clow, y aun Cerberos y Yue no podían hacer nada o mucho por ayudar a calmar eso al ambos estar en guardia continua para proteger la casa mientras papá no estaba, pero entonces Cornweill llegaba y se sentaba a su lado a contarle historias y lo arropó en sus brazos, arrullandolo. La cuarta noche fue más tranquila en especial tras Cornweill explicarle el porqué Clow tuvo que ausentarse un tiempo y que esperaban regresará pronto también y lo recostó en la cama grande con sus hermanos para que pudiera dormir sintiéndose rodeado y protegido, los días por otro lado eran más alegres que las noches, aunque ya no las pasaba tan mal.

De día las cosas eran diferentes también, Cornweill tras el segundo día comenzó a sacarlos de la casa después de las tres y los llevaba a diferentes cosas, Clow ya le había enseñado varias, pero Cornweill los llevaba a diferentes lugares, les enseñaba a caminar por pueblos y ciudades y cómo las cosas funcionaban entre los no-mágicos, les llevaba a las granjas a aprender de dónde venía la comida y eso hizo él en particular comenzará a valorar aún más la comida y la vida. También los llevaba a que jugaran con otros niños, durante ese tiempo comenzó a desarrollarse más y aprender un poco más de cómo funcionaba la sociedad y las normas sociales reales y no las que existían entre magos o figuras de Elite, aún era tímido pero le iba gustando más las cosas.

Sus hermanos también se mostraban más abiertos y disfrutaban todo eso tanto como él, casi no tenían tiempo de pensar en sus maestros o padres, se la pasaban todo el día jugando, estudiando, entrenando o cocinando y hablando e incluso Cornweill les había enseñado cómo llevar un diario y les sugirió escribir y recordar todo lo que recordaban de su más temprana infancia para que así esas memorias mágicas cuando desaparecieran de sus mentes nunca tuvieran que desaparecer de sus almas y tuvieran algo que les recordara esos momentos.

— Y ya con esto tenemos suficientes dumplings y wontons para todos — expresó Cornweill finalmente, poniendo en dos ollas diferentes el contenido de masas rellenas hechas —. Esta noche pondremos la avena a hervir toda la noche para así tenerla de desayunar mañana ¿les parece?

— ¡Sí! — respondieron los tres Enterial al tiempo.

— ¡Muy bien! Ahora, con eso decidido, esperaremos un rato a que esto esté y mientras pondremos la mesa y decidirán qué fruta ira en sus respectivos platos, Wolfest, se que tú y el azúcar se llevan mal, así que intentaremos miel para endulzar más la tuya ¿te parece?

Wolfest asintió contento con la opción, no tenía alergias a ninguna comida y no era diabético tampoco, no obstante el azúcar y el pan le incomodaban bastante y le causaban dolor, para él el mayor dulce que podías darle era una fruta o los frijoles dulces o arroz glutinoso; una razón más para amar la comida tradicional japonesa y la china que no incluyeran pan, no le causaba problemas ni dolor al comer.

— ¡Ojala funcione! — Exclamó Shelldon, quien estaba algo desesperado por encontrar algún dulce para su hermano.

— Lo hará. — Sonrió Clarton, tras ello salieron de ahí y comenzaron a poner la mesa y a trabajar en otras cosas, luego de un rato la comida estaba lista y tras todos comer bien salieron como cada día.

Ese día Wolfest se aventuró un poco y se acercó a una niña que estaba sola en el parque, esta estaba muy flaca y asustada, habló con ella y atendió, dejando de lado el juego, Cornweill observó alerta la escena y solo pudo sonreír, poco a poco Wolfest logro que la niña comenzará a escucharlo y vio a este sentarse con ella a merendar, dejándola comer a ella tanto como quisiera sin problema, aunque él no comiera lo suficiente. No podía regañarlo al respecto, ese era el acto más noble que en su vida hubiera visto, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras observaba, cuando la niña se fue, sabía que tendría que actuar con ella también, algo lo decía, pero por ahora, Yue y Cerberos deberían aprender eso y saber que Wolfest se había animado a hacer una nueva amiga por voluntad propia y sin tener que ser presentado. En el camino a casa preguntó.

— Su nombre es Hikari y dice que se irán a japón en poco tiempo — explicó Wolfest, antes de cambiar su mirar un poco —. Creo sus papás la tratan muy mal, no le gusta que la toquen y cuando musito de ellos la note con mucho miedo.

— Bueno, estoy seguro encontraremos una forma de ayudarla e investigar, pero necesitaremos de Clow para eso — expresó Cornweill antes de sonreír y acariciar el cabello del chico revolviendo esté, logrando que sonriera —, hiciste bien, Wolf, te volviste el amigo que ella necesita y estoy seguro volverán a verse frecuentemente y vi que usaste ligeramente tu magia para curar sus heridas al ponerla en tu comida, con eso podrás encontrarla no importa dónde en japón esté.

— ¿De veras? — preguntó Wolfest volteando a ver a Cornweill y luego sonreir feliz al ver el orgullo en este.

— De verdad, al darle algo de tu magia, ataste tu sello mágico a ella, con eso aunque pasen unos años, podrás saber dónde está, es una marca en ustedes los enterial que apunta a una persona como un protegido, ella sentirá tu presencia también y le hará bien, y además. Se nota a leguas la cosa, pero no existe nada para detenerlo, así que un buen amigo es algo que ella necesita. Quizá la señorita Yuuko pueda ayudarte después. — Asintió Cornweill con orgullo, con eso los ánimos del niño se elevaron del todo, sabía era un niño amado y protegido pero muy tímido y estaba logrando empujarlo a conocer a más gente y dejar esa capa de temor, a intentar aventurarse.

No quería decirle que había posibilidad de que la mataran o se muriera; pero no podía quebrar esa esperanza y esa felicidad, había hecho algo muy bueno por alguien que lo necesitaba y hecho un amigo por su propia voluntad y con eso comenzado a salir por su cuenta de esa capa de timidez en la que se escudaba de las intenciones ajenas que no podía comprender, ese día él había hecho un paso muy grande y no iba a dejar que nada hiciera retrocediera a ese progreso. Si él moría y algo le pasaba a Clow; dios quisiera eso no pasara, quería que al menos ese niño pudiera tener la fortaleza de salir adelante solo y ser más valiente y aventurado, Clow le dijo Wolfest tenía un futuro muy duro y cruel delante de él y si podía contribuir en algo para que ese futuro tan terrible pudiera ser más ameno, era enseñarle a ser un niño en la cara de la dureza y a poder encontrar amor y felicidad en la amistad de otros y que así nunca estuviera o se sintiera solo y asegurarse de protegerlo si en dado caso el peor de los casos ocurría.

Y ese día Wolfest había progresado mucho solo y logrado lo que Clow llevaba años intentando: Dar un paso fuera de esa concha con la que se protegía tanto del mundo y tras comprar miel, frutas diversas y una pieza de mangostan como recompensa por su valor, esa noche tras cenar y aventar la avena a cocerse, Wolfest acostó a dormir tranquilo por primera vez en días y sin necesitar ayuda tras la ausencia de su padre, solo porque se sentía tan feliz de haber hecho una nueva amiga y haber hecho algo muy bueno que hizo enorgullecer a Cornweill, a quien podía decir era su hermano mayor.

Al tiempo que esos días pasaban, Eustace iba atendiendo su ritual con extremo cuidado para no ser atrapado, había tenido que usar una poción sobre su maestro para que Clow tuviera que alejarse de la residencia y facilitarse las cosas, con él y la mitad de los hechiceros fuera tenía más libertad. Cuando eso pasó comenzó a colocar discretamente sellos que detuvieran a las cartas y guardianes de salir al auxilio en la residencia de Clow al menos por un tiempo, sabía sería importante eso, no quería estorbos para los planes de su señor.

Manipulaba las cosas con el cuidado debido, forzando su voluntad sin ser notado hasta lograr tenerlo todo y poder alzar el ritual para actuar; durante el instante adecuado secuestró a uno de los estudiantes menos vigilados para usar de sacrificio, era el método más eficaz que había encontrado hasta ahora. Sabía el resto sería ideal para fortalecerlo pero necesitaba un sacrificio para liberarlo al comienzo de la luna roja, había tenido que cambiar su acción tan pronto se dio cuenta de que las sospechas crecían, por lo que tendría que hacer eso.

Sonrió mientras observaba las runas y a su víctima en su lugar con todos los elementos puestos y el único sello que necesitaba romper para liberar a su señor antes de levantarse y revisar una última vez el libro y todo, sonrió satisfecho y volteó a ver al cielo, el eclipse lunar parcial estaba por llegar a su punto más intenso y si los cálculos eran certeros por lo que otro de los cultistas señaló desde la esfera de cristal por la que se comunicaban, el eclipse solar en el otro lado del hemisferio justo en el mismo punto estaba comenzando, dejando que las tinieblas surgieran como debía.

— ¡Ya suéltame Eustace, esto no es gracioso! — exclamó su víctima, ya despierta al fin y buscando soltarse de los amarres que lo retenían, la hora se acercaba pero no detenía que pudiera tomar cierto disfrute, el lograr desviar las profecías de Clow y conseguir todo lo que hasta hora hizo había sido en extremo complejo, lo necesitaba vivo pero eso no significaba que no pudiera disfrutar mientras hiciera el ritual, tomó una daga y se aproximó despacio, comenzando a concentrar su energía para el conjuro mientras se aproximaba a su víctima y se arrodillaba al costado, acercando el cuchillo a la primera de las muñecas — ¿Que estás haciendo? ¡No te atrevas, tú…!

No tardó en enmudecer sus palabras y gruñir al sentir el filo del metal sobre su piel cortar por sobre su muñeca y luego la otra, no tenía ropa encima que lo detuviera, este veía a Eustace moverse a sus pies y cortar lo que era esa zona también mientras comenzaba a jadear y quejarse del dolor, a lo que Eustace sonrió siniestramente mientras sentía las tinieblas crecer, era hora.

— I, Eustace the Wrath hex, call upon thy seventh levels of hell and thy twelve stars of the apocalypses for thy warrior of thy ultimate Darkness from thy evil race of the anarchy and discord to reborn at my presence, Oh come here, Hìsäêr, The Great Arch Demon of the conquest and death, the Dusk of the Steel of Chaos, thy Great Agony and Torture creator with you Nightfall of the hope, thy Great non mortal of thy Disorder guardian and great creator of the Exile. — Recitó Eustace con gran fervor e insertando su energía mientras cortaba por el pecho de su víctima, la cual gritaba y buscaba soltarse al sentir como algo lo rodeaba, algo siniestro.

El círculo mágico por su parte, sintiendo la sangre y magia comenzó a traer a la tierra algo se formaba frente a los ojos del desafortunado mago quien jadeó en sorpresa, atrayendo al ser de ojos color carmesí que brillaban en una masa de energía negra quien al parecer sonrió sádicamente al verle y notar a la figura sana con la cuchilla en manos.

— Amo, le traigo este primer sacrificio prematuro en orden de poder anclar su presencia al mundo terrenal, mi señor yo... — Expresó Eustace a su señor.

— Lo he visto, mi fiel apóstol, se que haz tenido que trabajar para alejar las amenazas del camino por el tiempo suficiente, por lo que estás perdonado — le recitó acercándose — pero por ahora, es hora de comer.

— ¡S-sueltenme, auxilio! — Expresó el hechicero viendo como la figura se acercaba, riendo con sadismo y no tardó que al poco gritos de pánico y agonía rodearan todo el claro del bosque mientras Eustace observaba con fascinación a su amo alimentarse de su víctima y absorber lo que era el alma que intentaba escapar del destino que le esperaba. Tras varios minutos los gritos cedieron y la masa negra de ojos rojos comenzó a tomar forma física, no tenía piernas y su forma era esquelética y gigantesca, la cual comenzó a reducir en tamaño mientras ingresaba a una armadura que comenzaba a aparecer y ser rodeado por tinieblas, en el sitio las nubes llenaron el sitio comenzando su tormenta eléctrica.

— Acércate, hechicero — comandó Hìsäêr y observó al siniestro hechicero aproximarse fiel y leal quien se arrodilló ante él, sonrió complacido y agarró el rostro del mago por el mentón e invocando una copa de algún material oscuro, — has trabajado bien, y mereces ser recompensado por tu esfuerzo, siervo, tu poder es mayor ahora… pero no es todo para ti, noto esa sed de muerte y sangre en ti por tal, a parte de lo que ustedes los humanos usualmente comen… te doy mi don a ti. Podrás consumir la sangre y carne de tus objetivos y presas y usarlos para sanar tus heridas y fortalecer tu cuerpo, estando atado a mi mientras yo viva, tú permanecerás a mi lado, mi fiel caballero.

Mientras recitaba eso, alzaba la sangre restante del piso y la colocó en la copa, a la cual tras ello inserto algo de su propia sangre, y cortó la mano de Eustace para que algunas gotas cayeran en él, anclando del todo a su hechicero a él y colocó esta en las manos del hechicero

— Bebé de la copa — le comandó, Eustace lo hizo con esmero, para la complacencia del temible demonio de la discordia el cual se llenó de dicha interna al sentir su alma ser atada a su amo y sintiendo como las lesiones y enfermedades desaparecían mientras las tinieblas lo transformaban, antes de relamerse y prevalecer arrodillado —. Levántate Eustace, por esta noche descansaremos, necesito acostumbrarme a volver a tener un cuerpo y tú debes reponer tu magia. Ya mañana en la noche comenzaremos la cacería.

— Sí, mi amo. — Respondió Eustace con obediencia, era totalmente consciente de sus acciones, era un leal servidor de ese demonio.


	7. Batalla de Tragedias

7.- Batalla de tragedia.

Esa misma noche Wolfest cerró los ojos para dormir, alegre y entusiasmado por el día que tuvo, aunque se sentía un poco deprimido porque Clow seguía ausente, pero al estar rodeado por sus hermanos se encontraba acompañado y sabía que Kerberos, Yue y Cornweill estarían vigilando la casa, no tenía una razón para tener miedo. En esos instantes el mundo estaba en orden para él, a pesar de que aún temía por esa niña llamada Hikari.

Al caer dormido abrió los ojos en un lugar familiar, junto a un árbol de cerezo en flor y frente a una casa tradicional japonesa. Volteó a ver a su mentora, Yuuko, quien le sonrió al niño.

– Buenas noches señorita Yuuko. – Saludó Wolfest con una sonrisa menos tímida a las de anteriores noches y una gentil reverencia, como se le había enseñado.

– Igualmente para ti, Wolfest. Estás particularmente radiante hoy, se nota que tuviste un día excepcionalmente bueno. ¿Pasó algo importante? – le saludó Yuuko a lo que el chico asintió inmediatamente, comentándole de la nueva amiga que hizo el día previo y lo que Cornweill le aplaudió por su bondad hacia ella, ésta escuchó antes de sonreír con tristeza, pudo notar el destino de aquel recién hermano adoptado de Wolfest, sabía que nada detendría ese evento –. Ah, un muchacho sumamente sabio sin duda, es verdad, y solo puedo revelar que sus destinos están enlazados de alguna manera. Recuerda disfrutar todo el tiempo que tengas con ese muchacho que reclamaste como hermano y aprender todo lo que él te enseñe con gran calor, Wolfest, no dejes que el dolor te ciegue ni que el miedo te domine.

– S-sí señorita Yuuko. – asintió Wolfest, un poco consternado porque sabía que eso significaba que algo malo iba a ocurrir, mas no sabía qué. Se obligó a respirar como Yue le había enseñado para calmarse y no llorar pese a querer hacerlo, comprendía gracias a Yuuko que una profecía así de vaga, sin ningún detalle o información del evento, era representante de un futuro imposible de cambiar; al menos tendría tiempo de prepararse para ese día.

– Sé que es duro, pero él pronto te enseñará la lección más importante de todas – le informó Yuuko –. Y recuerda, pese a todos los peligros que éste tiene, el futuro es brillante y maravilloso. Ahora dejemos eso de lado, dime, ¿estás listo para tus clases?

Wolfest asintió atento. Esa noche fue cuando Yuuko decidió enseñarle a comprender mejor cómo la magia funcionaba realmente de una manera simple y cómo seguía las leyes de la física, la naturaleza y la lógica pese a parecer lo contrario. ¿Un ejemplo de ello? El fuego invocado cumplía con el triángulo del mismo. Con ayuda de la magia, el polvo en el entorno era atraído y junto la fricción generada por el tronar de los dedos hacía que las partículas de polvo en el aire que rodeaban la mano del usuario se aceleraran generando calor extremo, lo cual encendía las partículas inflamables, mientras que el oxígeno que se quemaba generaba un pequeño efecto de aspiradora, cuyo poder aumentaba con ayuda de la energía.

– Ahora, el cómo la magia es manipulada es algo que no puedo decirte, nadie lo sabe realmente y es algo que confunde a todos los grandes maestros mágicos de la historia, incluso al tonto de tu padre – expresó vagamente. Para ese punto Wolfest ya estaba habituado a las actitudes de Yuuko hacia su padre, en especial porque Clow él le había explicado las razones detrás de esa actitud –. Algunos dicen que tiene algo que ver con la genética, no obstante, fantasmas e incluso ustedes los enterial pueden hacerlo, por lo que mi teoría se basa más en que tiene algo que ver con la cuarta y la quinta dimensión interactuando de alguna manera con las tres que ya son visibles. No te molestaré con los detalles, algún día, cuando Shelldon lo aprenda, te lo informará todo. Esa es la mejor explicación posible a lo que es la magia, ya que hay seres que no tienen forma física que la utilizan a diario y sin problemas, ¡Oh vaya! Parece que el tiempo se acabo, por hoy acabaremos nuestra clase. Wolfest, pequeño, espero que hoy sea un día tan brillante como el de ayer.

– Entendido, gracias por hoy, señorita Yuuko. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia de agradecimiento por la lección que la bruja dimensional le brindó en la noche,tras lo cual ella le dejó retirarse y el flujo natural de los sueños retornó a su cauce. Luego de unas cuantas horas Wolfest despertó. Clarton ya estaba sentado en uno de los lados de la cama, levantándose tras la noche, mientras que Shelldon aún seguía dormido al otro lado, dándole la espalda y dejando al menor de los tres en el medio.

– Buenos días Wolf – sonrió Clarton con gentileza a su hermano menor –, ¿cómo estás?

– Bien. – Dijo, estirándose antes de ponerse de pie y de ahí proceder con la rutina matutina: Clarton intentaba despertar a Shelldon, Wolfest se lavaba y vestía dejando a los otros dos batallar con despertarse y pudo vagamente escuchar a Shelldon tropezar con la cómoda al no encontrarse todavía habituado a ésta. Terminando eso Wolfest se adelantó a salir para ir con Yue a tomar sus medicinas. El guardián de la luna siempre sabía de memoria cuál era la dosis que el niño ocupaba y cada mañana las tenía listas para él, el año siguiente educaría al pequeño aprendiz a razón de que no tuviera que depender de otros para su medicación por el momento no querían debido a que lo consideraban aún muy joven para hacerlo por su cuenta.

– Buenos días, amo Wolfest. ¿Cómo ha dormido? – Saludo Yue, recibiendo una sonrisa y un asentimiento como respuesta, indicándole que estaba bien –. Me alegra saberlo. Venga, vayamos por sus hermanos. El joven Cornweill está terminando de preparar el desayuno y Kerberos aún duerme.

– Sí Yue.

El guardián con forma de ángel le brindó al chico una pequeña sonrisa gentil ante la respuesta recibida y lo alzó suavemente en brazos. Yue adoraba a Clow y, considerando su relación actual con él, tenía un fuerte nexo con Wolfest, al que protegía con gran atención; en cierta manera tomaba un rol "materno" con él.

Antes de bajar, Yue se aseguró de que el menor tomara su dosis de medicinas, luego fue por el guardián solar quien, extrañamente, seguía dormido en cama por su lado, Cornweill colocaba la comida en la mesa para los chicos. Luego de unos minutos vieron al guardián con forma de león llegar al desayunador.

– ¡Vaya guardián del sol! No despierta sino hasta bien salido su astro. – Le reclamó Yue.

– Mira quien lo dice. – Respondió Kerberos.

– ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le dan a estos niños, peleando tan temprano en la mañana? – Exigió saber Cornweill, deteniéndolos antes de que escalara. Clow, antes de irse, le explicó de eso – ¡Se supone que son el modelo para saber cómo debe ser la hermandad y la familia! Hm, tendré que reportarle a Clow de esto.

Ambos guardianes se sonrojaron ante el regaño, con Wolfest intentando no reír por lo bajo. Clarton solo miraba con una sonrisa un tanto triste la escena y Shelldon reía más abiertamente pese a que de sus ojos un par de lágrimas de tristeza se reflejaban.

– Lo sentimos. – Se disculparon simultáneamente los dos guardianes, no les gustaba ser regañados por el invitado, no obstante Clow le había dado permiso especial de disciplina a Cornweill en caso de surgir una situación como esa o de que Wolfest lo necesitase… aunque desde los terribles dos años ya no pasaba. Tras ello se sentaron a la mesa, uno a comer, el otro a vigilar que el resto comiera, en particular Wolfest, y obligarse a comer algo. No lo necesitaba pero Cornweill tenía un punto y siempre lo hacía cuando estaban todos a la mesa: debían ser un buen ejemplo para Wolfest y alimentarse para asegurarse de que él imitara aquel patrón también.

– Bien, el día de hoy será educativo: vamos a avanzar en combate físico, practicarán música y artes plásticas – comentó Cornweill –. También Clow me pidió que les enseñara a cómo hacer trueques y detalles discretos referente a oferta y demanda al mayoreo como cliente; Wolfest, eso significa qué es lo que te conviene más comprar para evitar una estafa o que te vendan algo viejo o que está por caducar si se trata de comida o el material que necesitas para hacer las cosas.

Wolfest asintió, si bien ya sabía el significado de las palabras no entendía el concepto, por lo que le ayudaba y agradaba cuando le explicaban así las cosas. Cornweill no podía enseñarles magia ni la teoría tras ésta porque creía que eso era algo que los maestros y padres debían hacer, de todas formas él había admitido que su fuerte era la de combatiente.

Tras terminar de hablar, Cornweill salió con los tres niños al jardín en donde comenzaron el calentamiento diario y de ahí su entrenamiento marcial. El muchacho se preguntaba cuánto les tomaría a Shelldon y Wolfest dominar sus armas respectivas; Clarton ya era bastante eficiente en la lanza y le había confesado que sabía cómo cazar usando el arco y flecha, solo le faltaba experiencia real para dominarlos del todo.

Eustace e Hìsäêr avanzaban por el pasillo olvidado del templo donde el clan del dragón azul habitaba y estudiaba, el primero terminaba de planear cómo atraería a Nef a una alcoba donde le tenderían la trampa, Eustace se encontraba ya recuperado de la invocación de hacía un par de noches y sabía que Nef había estado estudiando y practicando un hechizo bastante agotador durante esos días; el segundo, en cambio, se detuvo y entró al lugar acordado a esperar a Eustace. Su sirviente se encontraba frustrado por tener que dar tantas vueltas, pero por alguna razón la guardia era muy alta y reingresar al sitio le había sido bastante complejo.

– Nef – llamó Eustace al heredero de Vladimir tras encontrarlo en el cuarto de prácticas –, perdón por molestarte, sé que estás en extremo cansado, más tras tus estudios y experimentos, pero sin el maestro me temo que no tengo a nadie a quien acudir por asistencia para mi proyecto.

– ¿Proyecto? – Nef volteó, pronto viéndose arrastrado por su compañero, estando demasiado agotado como para detenerse a recordar las advertencias de Cornweill, aunque tampoco era de los que le creyeran en primer lugar.

– Hay un eclipse solar, el momento perfecto para probar mi teoría referente a cómo el poder de la magia lunar y la solar interactúan con la magia defensiva. – Expresó Eustace a lo que el otro parpadeó antes de recapitular lo surgido en la reunión de magos, que fue más una excusa para una fiesta.

– ¿Por eso no parabas de acosar al aprendiz de Clow en relación a los báculos y teoría mágica en la reunión? – Le preguntó con un tono casi sarcástica y una mirada un tanto fría

– Solo hablaba de teoría mágica con él – Fue la defensa de eustace sin dejar de arrastrar al otro –. Clarton y Shelldon se rehúsan a hablar conmigo y el aporte y consejo de un Enterial, por joven que sea, siempre es beneficioso y Wolfest era el único disponible. Después de todo, sus conocimientos son, aún cuando se trata del instintivo, invaluable.

Nef resopló ante su comentario, comenzaba a recordar finalmente la razón por la que Cornweill le decía de alejarse de Eustace.

– ¿Qué es lo que realmente tra…? ¡Hey woah! – Exclamó antes de ser empujado a la alcoba, cayendo de espaldas a Eustace quien cerraba la puerta – ¿Qué rayos…?  
– _Paralyžiuoja tamsus_ – Le atacó, lanzando el conjuro contra Nef, quien antes de verse paralizado logró agarrar su báculo –. Mi amo… aquí está su presa _._

Hìsäêr se aproximó despacio y retiró el báculo que Nef poseía, dejándolo desarmado. Sabía bien que los humanos necesitaban catalizadores para poder usar sus poderes con eficiencia, existían algunos que podían hacerlo sin éstos pero esos eran particularmente escasos y bastante poderosos, usualmente brujas dimensionales, éste no lo era, ese humano era un aprendiz aún, un estudiante, y tal cual su fiel sirviente le señaló, su magia era poderosa y su alma pura.

– Sin duda alguna no exagerabas cuando decías que tenían un poder extraordinario para su edad. – Expresó mientras alzaba a Nef, quien gimoteó aterrado al ver al ser ante él y su sádica sonrisa, la cual fue la última cosa que atinó a ver entretanto envió un mensaje mágico de ayuda urgente a quien pudiera recibirlo antes de que su muerte surgiera y los dos se movieran a la siguiente víctima. Hìsäêr ansiaba los gritos de súplica pero era paciente y esperaría a tener la capacidad de estar del todo anclado de vuelta al mundo terrenal.

No tenía tiempo de disfrutar a su presa según su gusto pero eso no tomaba importancia en esos instantes, mordió el cuello del heredero de Vladimir, de esa manera comenzando a devorar el cuerpo y alma de su presa la cual duró con vida solo un minuto antes de perecer por la repentina pérdida de sangre y el dolor de cada mordida, al pasar de media hora la única evidencia de su presencia y ataque fueron el báculo y un rastro de sangre bastante notorio antes de que fueran al siguiente lugar.

* * *

 _Durante la luna roja solar, el Señor de la Discordia se alzará,_

 _y solo los Elegidos lo podrán derrotar,_

 _ellos se aliarán, desde lugares diferentes aparecerán,_

 _y unidos deberán vencer al Señor de la Discordia._

 _Pero el Señor de la Discordia sabe de su existencia_

 _y luchará por destruirlos antes de que ellos estén preparados._

 _En soledad, los Elegidos se levantan contra aquel que todo busca devorar,_

 _y solo las habilidades que heredaron podrán ayudarlos a enfrentar_

 _al ser que todo busca tomar._

La Pitonisa le recitó esas palabras a Clow, Vladimir, Claktus, Rudolph, Alpha y Omega. Los últimos dos tuvieron que ir puesto a que alguien debía retener el poder del segundo sin que el primero tuviera que usar su magia en tanto el tercero y el cuarto lo obligaban a pensar otra vez.

– Pero… ¿Cómo es que se liberará? ¿Quién? – preguntó Vladimir, no entendía el por qué.

– Uno de tus estudiantes, Vladimir. Y tenemos un testigo que observó un diálogo entre Hìsäêr y él – expresó Alpha con firmeza –. La razón por la que cinco fuimos los que tuvimos que arrastrarte hasta aquí es porque sabemos bien que con meras palabras no vas a escuchar, necesitas evidencia en la cara, y con lo comprado que estás por él ni siquiera intentarás investigar al respecto. Ahora has escuchado la predicción y sabes que es verdad que ese maldito monstruo ha muerto.

– Él dice la verdad, joven mago – ambos expresaron con seriedad, tomando la esfera de cristal y haciendo que Vladimir la agarrara –. El futuro señor de los Enterial pudo reconocer la amenaza aunque no fuera consciente de a quién servía tu aprendiz, pero la verdad vendrá con un terrible precio para todos.

– Clow, ¿estás bien? – Interrumpió Omega, quien notó que el mentor de Wolfest se encontraba preocupado.

– Algo está pasando en la casa… Los escudos están extraños y siento que una magia externa intenta penetrar en ella. Yue y Kerberos están alarmados, ni ellos ni las cartas pueden salir de la casa… No atino a ver qué ocurre, sin duda fue dirigido para bloquearme; tenemos que volver. – Declaró, eso que le pasaba sabía bien qué significaba: el ataque había empezado y, por lo que notaba, debían ser rápidos. Giraron ambos al escuchar a Vladimir exclamar que sabían era un insulto en alguna lengua extraña que solo él comprendía.

* * *

Cornweill supervisaba a los chicos jugar con una sonrisa, esa paz era agradable, y tras ese descanso de mediodía comenzarían las clases de música. No obstante, se detuvo de golpe y giró al cielo al notar un cambio repentino en la luz: la luna estaba tornándose del color de la sangre y comenzaba un eclipse solar.

– No puede- – suplicó Cornweill agarrando su báculo, recitando rápidamente mientras cerraba su mano libre, la cual elevaba frente a él – _Jafnvægi endurskoðun._

No tardó en abrir su mano cuando un giroscopio apareció, mismo que empezó a girar fuera de su cauce, brillando en negro, acelerando al punto de desaparecer.

– ¡Chicos, acérquense rápido! – Ordenó Cornweill, terminando el conjuro y corriendo a los tres hermanos que voltearon extrañados antes de ser cargados por el joven adolescente quien los arropo. No tardaron en escuchar el sonido de algo que parecía desactivarse: el escudo estaba cayendo.

Al notarlo, Cornweill los llevó directo al cerezo, poniéndolos bajo éste, saliendo de ahí y cortando la palma de su mano con la punta de su báculo previo a poner ésta en el piso y alzar un escudo.

– Quiero que se queden dentro de esta barrera. NO salgan de ahí por nada del mundo. Regresaré tan pronto pueda poner a otros a salvo.

– ¿Q-qué está pasando? – Preguntó Wolfest extrañado.

– Algo muy malo, no salgan. – Volvió a ordenar, girando su báculo para abrir un portal y saltar a la carga a donde estaba Rhys. – ¡Rhys! ¡Rápido! ¿Donde está Falak?

– Está visitando a Adrián, ¿por qué la prisa? – Logro decir antes de ser agarrado y arrastrado por Cornweill al otro lado del portal, empujado dentro de la barrera – ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Oye Corn! ¡¿Qué rayos?!

– ¡No salgas de la barrera! ¡Voy por Galterio, Tem y el resto! ¡Si no regreso, quiero que fuerces tu magia sobre los sellos de este escudo y lo mantengas activo hasta que lleguen los maestros, estamos bajo ataque! – Señaló previo a cambiar el punto de salida del portal al mover de derecha a izquierda el báculo, como si se tratara de pasar la página de un libro. Saltó al siguiente lugar, en donde su adorada estaba; sabía que debía priorizar a los otros herederos pero… era humano.

– ¿Ataque? – Preguntó Rhys extrañado, sin recibir respuesta y pronto viendo a los tres asustados Enterial. Solo pudo suspirar y acercarse a ellos para calmarlos.

Cornweill se daba prisa, tenía que ser preciso. No tardó en llegar con Galterio, sabía que él estaba visitando a Teamhair y necesitaba sacarlos de ahí rápidamente antes de que Hìsäêr y Eustace los atraparan. Buscó a ambos en el exterior del templo del clan de la Naturaleza, comenzando por el lago antes de correr al bosque al recordar que se encontraban trabajando en un proyecto que sus dos clanes llevaban a cabo. Los rastreó como pudo y no paró hasta encontrarlos cerca de un sector lleno de hongos el cual ambos inspeccionaba.

– ¡Tem, Galterio! – Exclamó al verlos.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Corn? Creí que estabas cuidando de los pequeños Enterial – Galterio miró al que era el aprendiz.

– Está pasando lo que temía, todavía debo ir por Falakar y el resto, pero es urgente que vengan conmigo, por favor. Al menos hasta que los maestros retornen. – Suplicó Cornweill al dúo, guiándolos como podía.

– ¿Lo que temías? – Galterio intentó recordar qué era eso antes de que el silencio reinara en el bosque – Hìsäêr...

– Eustace lo liberó antes de tiempo y no sé cómo… Por favor, tenemos que irnos – suplicó, mientras una sensación de pavor y muerte inminente se aproximaba, el odio y asedio se sentían aproximarse y Cornweill agarró a los dos, corriendo con ellos al portal al cual los empujó – ¡Quédense en la barrera, con Rhys y los niños! ¡Intentaré regresar, si no lo hago quiero que fuercen su magia sobre la barrera y la mantengan viva hasta que los mentores retornen!

– Amor… – Intentó pronunciar Teamhair.

– Lo intentaré, mi flor del desierto, solo manténgase a salvo. – Le pidió, a lo que ella asintió y obedeció, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Cornweill cambió el portal y saltó, necesitaba llegar con Falakar, rescatarlo cuanto antes. Él era el heredero del clan de Rhys y debía llevarlo a un lugar seguro, no obstante se paralizó. Ahí estaban ellos, Falakar no se encontraba más entre los vivos, Hìsäêr apenas terminaba de engullir a su presa… y Eustace abría el portal hacia donde Teamhair y Galterio estaban. Había llegado tarde… De Adrián no había pista tampoco, pero si el segundo báculo en el piso decía algo y la sangre en el rostro de Eustace también, entonces...

– Pero mira nada más… mi querido Cornweill llegando a la fiesta. ¿Por qué tú, Tem, Gal y Rhys tienen siempre la manía de llegar tarde a mis festejos? Tan maleducado de su parte – expresó Eustace viendo al muchacho que había sacado ya su báculo y escuchando a Hìsäêr reir de forma sádica al verlo –. Pero ya estás aquí, ¿comenzamos el vals? _Paralyžiuoja tamsus_.

– _Odins skjold_ – Respondió alzando un escudo para bloquear el conjuro de parálisis – _Thor er vrede_

Una centella eléctrica salió disparada de su propio bastón, golpeando a los dos enemigos. No iba a centrarse en uno, ambos eran un peligro y tenía que actuar; no dudó en atacar una segunda vez con otro conjuro antes de saltar por el portal y retornar. No tenía más tiempo para ejecutar algo diferente o ir por el resto al ya haber sido descubierto. Cerró el portal para asegurarse de que no lo pudieran seguir.

Aterrizó sobre su espalda a unos metros de su salida original, pese a la dolencia se levantó, moviéndose rápidamente, revisando desde el exterior la casa en donde las cartas y guardianes estaban; revisó todo con cautela y señaló a un sello que se suponía no debía estar ahí, revisándolo mágicamente. Descubrió que Eustace los plantó y no tenía cómo quitarlos, aun así agarró una piedra y comenzó a frotar deprisa, deteniéndose al notar la misma sensación de perdición absoluta que en el templo del clan de la Naturaleza. Se le acababa el tiempo.

Yue se acercó, intentando salir por la ventana sin éxito a pesar de que estaba abierta. Miró las nubes oscuras que comenzaban a llenar el sello. Cornweill maldijo, agarrando una piedra que ató con magia sobre la punta de una rama, acomodándola correctamente y doblándola con apoyo de la magia.

–¡Toma, no dejes de frotar el sello, con suerte destruirá el sello y toda la estructura mágica! ¡Iré a proteger a los niños! ¡Libérense pronto, no podré solo! – Expresó antes de darle la rama, retirándose al cerezo a la vez que iba concentrando su magia. Rhys aún intentaba calmar, con ayuda de Teamhair y Galterio, a los tres pequeños Enterial aterrados. Cornweill clavó en uno de los sellos su báculo, activando la parte sagrada de la defensa, conectando las raíces y ramas del cerezo con los sellos, enviando la magia que había concentrado cuando el siniestro portal se abrió.

– Kwan Yin no lo permitas… – Jadeó Rhys, aterrado al ver a Eustace salir del portal recién abierto, seguido de Hìsäêr.

– Perdóname Rhys, no pude salvar a Falakas o a Adrián y no podré llegar con el resto; ni siquiera sé si aún están vivos, pero prometo que los protegeré. Teamhair, mi bella flor del desierto, te amo – declaró Cornweill quien iba recargando su magia para comenzar el duelo –. Clarton, Shelldon, Wolfest, no miren; chicos, no los dejen ver.

– ¿Ya dejaste de jugar a las escondidas entonces? Muy bien, y ¡mira nada más! ¡El resto de la pandilla! – dijo Eustace con un tono sarcástico, viendo el lugar y la situación antes de sonreír de manera sádica – Y una fiesta sorpresa… Oh, no debiste Cornweill, en serio… Ahora deberé regresarte el favor.

– No dejaré que los toquen. – Gruñó.

– Oh, Corn, debido a ti ellos están fuera de alcance por ahora, aunque debo confesarte con toda franqueza – comenzó Eustace entretanto cargaba su magia y Hìsäêr salía tras de él del portal –, que esto solo hará que los momentos posteriores sean más jubilosos tanto a mi paladar como al de mi señor.

– Una barrera sagrada con el cerezo como ancla principal… aun no tengo la fuerza para destruirla por mi mismo, no obstante destruyendo al convocador podremos acceder al fruto bajo él y ahí están ellos tres como prometido, tres deleitables Enterial – observó Hìsäêr hambriento a los que se escondían tras el escudo, helando su sangre, antes de retornar su vista a Cornweill –. Comencemos con esto, mi siervo. Acaba con él y utiliza su sangre a tu placer.

– Con placer mi Amo – obedeció Eustace, acumulando la oscuridad en el área – _Ähvardavad nooled._

– _Odins skjold_ – respondió Cornweill para defenderse en el acto y responder al ataque, en el cristal central de su báculo hielo puro comenzaba a formarse y transformarse en un fino y afilado polvo gélido que era rodeado por fuertes vientos los cuales lanzó contra Hìsäêr y Eustace–. _Pohjoismainen jauhe._

El demonio por su parte recitaba en una complicada y compleja lengua siniestra, la oscuridad en el lugar comenzaba a moverse y sombrías estalagmitas comenzaron a salir del piso, buscando atravesar a Cornweill quien esquivaba y respondía al disparar rayos de luz los cuales buscaba reflejar también esta y al menos elevar un poco la iluminación en el área de batalla entretanto buscaba obligar a ambos a centrar su ataque contra él.

Hìsäêr respondió junto a Eustace a estas acciones, Hìsäêr moviéndose más atrás al comenzar a absorber las almas para fortalecerse y asegurar obtener un poco más de poder, Cornweill solo pudo apretar su quijada respondiendo a los ataques de Eustace al sentir como los lazos de familiaridad y amistad que tenía con los fallecidos comenzaban a desaparecer; sabía qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo, los ataques de sus dos enemigos solo aumentaban de poder y precisión para su preocupación.

En la barrera Wolfest y sus hermanos se aferraban a Rhys, Teamhair y Galterio, quienes estaban angustiados al ver la situación, el último quien había crecido con Cornweill, estaba en particular desesperado por encontrar una forma de salir de esa barrera, buscaba con su vista en cada borde, logró encontrar una debilidad la cual sabía era necesario sellar; pero él la aprovecharía antes… cargó a Shelldon; quien era el que estaba en sus brazos y lo puso sobre los brazos de Rhys quien aferraba a Clarton antes de dejarlos tumbados y moverse a la pequeña ventana de oportunidad. Tras ello corrió a la carga y desde adentro lanzó un conjuro de corte que abrió el agujero que necesitaba por el que saltó y tras salir se volteó viendo como la barrera se cerraba otra vez y se regeneraba, de ahí usó otro conjuro para fortalecer y cerrar bien esa barrera dejando solo el oxigeno pasar, Rhys soltó a los dos enterial para correr e intentar imitarlo, topándose solo con una pared brillante que lo hizo rebotar al interior.

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo porque no me dejaste también?! – le cuestionó furioso Rhys.

– ¡Porque si nosotros caemos USTEDES serán la última defensa de estos chicos, mi lugar es con mi hermano, el de ustedes es sobrevivir si nosotros caemos y mantener esa cosa fuertemente aferrada, esos niños son Enterial y lo saben, protéjanse y rueguen los maestros regresen pronto y este maldito eclipse dure menos de dos horas! – respondió antes de voltearse al combate y correr.

– Por dios, esto ya es demasiado ¿porque no pueden entrar y estar aquí a salvo? – se cuestionó Teamhair aferrando a los tres Enterial e intentando evitar viesen la batalla, temía lo peor.

– ¿Por qué ellos nos están atacando, que hicimos? – preguntó Wolfest.

– Porque ellos dos son malvados y les gusta lastimar a otros, ninguno de nosotros hizo nada malo, solo existe gente así de horrible y seres así de terribles. – Respondió Clarton, con pesadez y temor, él mismo lo sabía bien.

– Sólin soihdut – Fue algo que Cornweill pudo escuchar y volteo en el acto, notando como una llamarada pasaba a su lado, impactando a Eustace quien se protegió con una barrera de energía oscura. Por su parte Hìsäêr comenzaba a recitar algo en algún idioma ancestral, dejando a criaturas diversas aparecer.

Criaturas de aspecto humanoide y animalescas comenzaron a aparecer, esos seres tenían entre dos y cuatro metros de altura. Las bestias humanoides medían 2.15 metros de altura, ojos rojos, con un pelaje muy espeso color café negruzco y una complexión física robusta que señalaba que eran muy fuertes, tenían espinas en la espalda y colmillos de 5 pulgadas en su boca, cuernos en la cabeza y una cola llena de pinchos y tenían gigantescas garras afiladas en sus manos y lo que no estuviera cubierto de pelaje, entonces tenía expuesto escamas negras similares a las de un lagarto.

Las animalescas eran de igual manera muy grandes con una longitud de tres metros y pelaje idéntico, mandíbulas de hiena y sus patas y garras afiladas eran como las de un tejón o las de un glotón y con más púas en su espalda. En ambos casos su saliva era de un tono azul ácido bastante brillante. No tardaron en rugir con una intensidad y sed de sangre que congeló a los que estaban escondidos tras la barrera quienes cayeron hacia el piso arrodillados por el terror que esa energía les inundo mientras Hìsäêr reía complacido al sentir el pavor presente y Galterio se posaba espalda con espalda junto a su buen hermano y el aire se hacía más gélido.

– ¡Dread Beasts, Dread Lizards, Ataquen! – comandó Eustace sonriendo y atacando con estacas oscuras que cada vez eran más poderosas y que Cornweill comenzaba a bloquear como podía y se esforzaba por invocar hielo sagrado para contrarrestar al no poder sentir la luz y tener que centrar esta sobre la barrera.

– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí afuera? ¡Regresa a la barrera antes de que el pico más alto del eclipse surja! – Ordenó Cornweill intentando no colapsar por el pánico y usando ataques.

– No te dejare solo en este duelo contra estos malditos monstruos – Respondió Galterio lanzando varios conjuros contra las bestias y Eustace, teniendo que dar mas tiempo e intentando hacer más pareja la batalla.

– ¡Te van a matar aquí afuera, regresa! – Objeto.

– ¡Y a ti también, así que no tienes fundamento para tu objeción!

La discusión y duelo de los tres brujos seguía siendo escuchada por todos los testigos presentes y Wolfest temblaba espantado habían caído al piso observando a Galterio y Cornweill pelear contra Eustace, el Demonio y esas horribles criaturas que serían fuente de sus futuras pesadillas y comenzaban a despertar algo que estaba dormido en él debido a los eventos que estaba atestiguando. Los dos combatientes aliados hacían lo posible para intentar derrotar a las criaturas y a Eustace sin darse cuenta de que Hìsäêr se acercaba a la barrera una vez más…

Wolfest gimoteo amenazando con llorar, estaba aterrado, y podía percibir toda la maldad del terrible ser que se aproximaba a azotar la única defensa que tenían contra aquel ser, el cual sabía le estaba observando en particular a él. Se sentía igual que cuando tenía dos años de edad, pero esta vez ni Kerberos, Yue, las cartas o Clow estaban ahí para protegerlo del monstruo.

– L-la luz está desapareciendo, toda la que queda está alimentando a la barrera – alertó Teamhair a Rhys.

– E-entendido – Respondió entre tartamudeos moviendo a Clarton y Shelldon al árbol y corriendo a Wolfest a recogerlo, no tenía alternativa, intentaba moverse mas pero no paraba de temblar, hizo lo mismo –. A-agarrense al árbol, no se suelten de él, si esta barrera cae, el cerezo nos protegerá.

Galterio y Cornweil aún discutían durante el combate contra las criaturas que los rodeaban y Eustace rondaba en el círculo, buscando su oportunidad, la magia de los dos héroes fallaba cada vez más por la carencia del poder sagrado y Eustace comandó el ataque mientras cargaba un hechizo de desarme y observo a los dread beasts abalanzarse contra Galterio, quien no tardó gritar preso del pánico y el dolor al sentir el rasguño, ante la vista de Cornweill las garras soltaron una especie de líquido de color idéntico al de su saliva, ahora sabía era veneno y atacó a las criaturas intentando defender al heredero de su clan el cual en esos instantes era devorado con vida por las criaturas, logrando herir a una en uno de los ojos para ver la sangre color verde emanar e intentar alejarlos y salvar algo; notando cómo absorben también el alma de su amigo y la enviaban a Hìsäêr quien sonriendo se comenzó a potenciar y digerir la misma para el desespero del guerrero quien utilizó en un gran desespero una descarga eléctrica poderosa para matar a las criaturas solo para verse repentinamente desarmado para voltear a Eustace quien había alzado su mano libre y detenido a las Criaturas Terribles.

– Maldito seas… – Condenó antes de verse tumbado contra el piso y ver sus manos y cuerpo ser atados por unas lianas negras las cuales comenzaron a absorber su magia para que no pudiera defenderse con esta, Eustace se postró encima con una sonrisa victoriosa y sádica.

Entre tanto Hìsäêr rondaba la barrera, revisando la misma y aprovechando la situación de victoria para ver cómo deshacerse de la misma para poder atrapar lo que él consideraba era su deleitable premio ahí dentro. Teamhair estaba para ese punto usando su magia y energía misma para mantener la misma barrera con la misma potencia de antes de que la energía sagrada desapareciera. Todo estaba oscuro, las estrellas en el cielo relucían por el momento y aún así, todo el entorno se veía teñido de rojo, Rhys aferraba a los tres pequeños Enterial a él e hizo que escondiera sus aterrados rostros en su manto al no querer que vieran lo que iba a pasar.

– Has sido una gran molestia en los planes de mi señor, deteniendome en cada instante, e intentando inútilmente detenernos y fallaste de la manera más patética y miserable de todas – recitó Eustace, convocando en su mano un conjuro de energía mientras sonreía, él sería su primer premio entre tanto las criaturas restantes rugían esperando órdenes –. Ese inútil escudo no resistirá lo que viene y pronto mi señor termina de consumir a todas sus presas, comenzando con tu delicada flor del desierto.

Se burló Eustace agarrando finalmente el cuello de Cornweil, lanzando la descarga eléctrica contra este, sin intenciones de matarlo aún, quería disfrutar lo que vendría y no tardó en reír al escuchar su grito de agonía.

– S-sueltame, m-maldito. – Intento responder entre el dolor y el pánico al tiempo que veía como este agarraba esa daga y luego como invocaba fuego y rodear así la navaja con este para calentarla.

– No lo entiendes aún ¿verdad? Bueno… lo entenderás – sonrió Eustace mientras con la cuchilla ahora al rojo vivo cortaba de forma lenta las ropas y rozaba la piel, quemando la misma y causando gruñidos de incomodidad a medida que se acercaba a áreas más sensibles que causaron gimoteos, dejando expuesto al chico ante él entre tanto Eustace decidía hacer aparecer una afilada piedra de obsidiana –, pronto mientras mueres verás como tu amada novia muere junto a tu mejor amigo, devorados por mi amo y a esos tres pequeños Enterial ser tragados del todo. Todo al tiempo que tu sangre cae y nos alimenta. Es hora de disfrutar el espectáculo, Corny.

Una vez dicho eso, Eustace volvió a usar la daga para ir cortando despacio las áreas que él quería sensibilizar más antes de usar su afilada obsidiana para comenzar a cortar por las zonas y causar que Cornweill gritara una vez más al tiempo que lo obligaba a voltear su cabeza en dirección del cerezo con la barrera dorada que defendía a los que estaban adentro y ver a Hìsäêr comenzar el embate contra la barrera, causando gritos de pánico en los de adentro. Rhys no tardó en levantarse y buscar una manera de salir del lugar para alejar a Hìsäêr de ellos e ir al rescate de su mejor amigo, mientras que Clarton aferraba a sus hermanos menores y contenía sus lágrimas las cuales amenazaron con salir con aún más fuerza al escuchar como sus dos hermanos menores comenzaban a llorar histéricamente presos del pánico y desespero que los afligía en esos instantes.

– "Todo estará bien, todo estará bien" – les susurraba Clarton, igual de aterrado que los otros dos, pero intentando ser fuerte pese a que podían escuchar los gritos de agonía de Cornweill y sus desesperados intentos de hacer que el demonio se alejara del portal, Teamhair lloraba entre el horror y el dolor al ver a su novio agonizar y aun así suplicar por que la dejaran a ella y el resto en paz, Hìsäêr arremetía con más fuerza en el punto vulnerable que había encontrado –. "Shelly, Wolfy, no abran sus ojos, cubran sus oídos, no se preocupen yo los protejo, yo los protegeré, lo prometo."

El mayor del trío Enterial intentaba amparar a sus hermanos quienes gritaban por sus padres, Wolfest por Clow, Shelldon por Claktus, por su madre y padre… Clarton estaba igual que el segundo pero intentaba mantenerse fuerte por ellos dos. Escuchaban el rebote de las paredes de aquella media esfera mágica que comenzaba a tener dificultades para resistir los golpes del corrupto ser el cual ansiaba comenzar su siguiente masacre.

Eustace no paraba tampoco su ataque, entre electrocución, los cortes con la obsidiana y su cuchilla al rojo vivo y recientemente clavar incluso agujas invocadas hechas de oscuridad. Su sonrisa despiadada estaba presente al tenerlo ahí contra el piso, herido, moribundo y volteando de tanto en tanto, encarando su mirada contra Clarton quien intentaba calmar a sus hermanos pese a que el shock lo comenzaba a inundar, Rhys quien desesperadamente golpeaba la pared de la barrera desde adentro gritando el nombre de su amigo y Teamhair la cual intentaba mantener la única defensa al ser el deseo de su amado. Lentamente fue cortando por los ligamentos para planear su siguiente movimiento mientras Cornweill dejaba las súplicas y solo gritaba en esos instantes, no obstante el sonido similar al de un cristal quebrarse fue escuchado al poco por el entorno y la luna comenzaba a moverse otra vez.

El eclipse estaba terminando y con ello su oportunidad, no tardó en que una especie de llamarada golpeara a Hìsäêr y seguida de esta una serie de fragmentos de cristal y una serie de ataques elementales, los Dread Lizard y Beasts intentaron atacar a las mismas cartas que llegaban ahora, no obstante otras como The Erase los eliminaban en el acto mientras que Silence detenía el conjuro de Eustace quien volteó en el acto antes de lanzar la obsidiana y reaccionar para actuar y defender a su Amo mientras la barrera colapsaba finalmente.

– ¡¿Cómo escaparon del encierro?! – Exigió Hìsäêr.

– Nunca lo sabrás, bestia infeliz – Rugió Kerberos, iracundo por los eventos.

– ¡Y jamás tocarás al Amo Wolfest! – Exclamó Yue atacando otra vez y dirigiendo a las cartas junto a Kerberos quien volteó pronto y atacó a Eustace quien había llegado a asistir a su amo y atrapar a uno de los recién liberados, Teamhair y Rhys corrían al lado de Cornweill mientras Clarton trepaba con ayuda de Árbol a Wolfest y Shelldon al cerezo y sacaba su báculo para protegerlos, solo para verse rodeado por la carta Escudo y Vuelo que lo obligaron a subirse también a aquella planta gigantesca para protegerlos. Y no tardo que las cartas pacíficas los rodearan para darles protección y consuelo, mientras que las elementales y las de combate seguían su arresto con gran ferocidad.

– Yue… Kero… – musitó Wolfest aterrado aún, ¿y si a ellos también los lastimaba? – ¡Yue, Kerberos!

– Tranquilo Wolfest, te prometí que el monstruo de debajo de la cama no te tocaría – sonrió Kerbero viendo por un segundo al niño con afecto antes de retornar su vista contra Eustace y Hìsäêr quienes habían logrado ser distanciados del árbol – ¡Y me aseguraré que se mantenga así!

– Todo terminará pronto, joven amo, dejanos esto a nosotros, el Amo se acerca, y estarás a salvo otra vez – le confirmó Yue lanzándose al ataque una vez más junto a Kerberos, ambos decididos a triunfar en su batalla.

– Malditos sean… No dejaré arruinen nuestro plan – Bufó Eustace mientras cargaba su próximo hechizo, dejando de lado al herido hechicero cuyas fuerzas decaían a gran velocidad y se encontrara en un duelo por mantener la conciencia ocasionando en el proceso que la fuerza de la barrera flaquease.

Mientras los dos guardianes mágicos y cartas combatientes peleaban con toda su furia buscando defender a los jóvenes dentro de la barrera e intentarán dar tiempo al herido de fuera para recobrarse y escapar. No tardó mucho que Hìsäêr acorralaba a la Bestia Guardiana del sol listo para apuñalarlo mientras este cargaba una llamarada solar; pero cuando estaba por actuar una ráfaga congelada lo aventó lejos de este y al voltear noto a su fiel lacayo ser alejado del Guardian de la Luna por una figura humana de cabello oscuro y largo atado por una trenza y traje asiático tradicional negro solo para verse golpeados por atrás por otro conjuro, esta vez animales hechos de estrellas… los hechiceros habían retornado.

El rostro usualmente sereno del poderoso hechicero Clow estaba en esos instantes repleto de ira y furia, algo que nunca antes había pasado y sus guardianes sabían, pero ambos estaban de igual manera iracundos. Habían intentado lastimar a Wolfest, al pequeño Amo y a su familia.

Alpha y Claktus combatían lado a lado para deshacerse de Eustace, Vladimir, Rudolph y Clow centraban sus fuerzas contra Hìsäêr.

– ¡Yue, Kerberos, vayan a atender al joven Cramington! – Comandó Clow

– ¡Sí amo! – fue la respuesta instantánea de ambos que corrieron al hechicero caído, quien jadeaba agónico y buscaban curar sus heridas.

Los hechiceros adultos presentes no eran juego fácil, Hìsäêr lo sabía y si bien ya había consumido las almas de los herederos, aún no tenía la fuerza para enfrentar a los líderes de esos clanes o a Clow, no tardó en aprovechar un instante para alejarlos y desaparecer entre las tinieblas, jalando a Eustace consigo para la furia de los hechiceros.

– ¡Papá! – Llamó con desespero Wolfest, simultaneamente, Clarton y Shelldon llamaron a Claktus y Rudolph, en el acto Clow y los dos previamente mencionados líderes voltearon y corrieron a la barrera mientras Alpha iba hacia Cornweill quien al ver a su mentor a su lado finalmente soltó y liberó la barrera.

– ¡Wolfest! ¿Estas bien, no estás herido? – Preguntó Clow, aferrando al pequeño niño en sus brazos quien comenzó a llorar con desespero, mientras Claktus arruyaba con fervor al Enterial de cabellos verdes en sus brazos, soltando frases de consuelo en persa y acariciando los cabellos de este mientras Clarton se escondía bajo las espesas capas de ropa de Rudolph quien revisaba con ojos consternados por la salud de su heredero.

Rhys y Teamhair corrian por su lado hacia Cornweill, quien jadeaba.

– Lo siento tanto, Cornweill, perdon mi pequeño estudiante, no llegue a tiempo. – Suplicaba Alpha.

– Le perdono, maestro, se que usted me creía, pero las herramientas para lidiar con ellos no las tenía – jadeaba el joven Cramington, sabía con eso Vladimir podría revocar la magia del clan de Eustace y ahora sabían que era necesario para destruirlo –. No esperaba atacara tan pronto… pero al menos los salve, e-ellos estarán a salvo. Perdóneme a mí, no logré salvar al resto.

– No, mi niño, no, lo hiciste bien, haz sido tan fuerte y valiente, los enfrentaste solo hasta que no pudiste más estoy tan orgulloso. – Confesó Alpha, logrando una débil sonrisa en su estudiante quien volteó a ver a los dos que llegaban.

– ¡Cornweill! – clamó Rhys – ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no nos dejaste venir? ¡Podríamos haber evitado esto, te podríamos haber ayudado!

– ¡Amor, por favor, resiste! – Suplico Teamhair, intentando usar los hechizos de su clan para salvarlo.

– No habrían sobrevivido, no conocían la magia de Eustace como yo – confesó, sabía no iba a sobrevivir – y necesitaba protegieran a los tres pequeños si hubiera caído antes. Lo siento, Rhys… no podré cumplir nuestra promesa.

– ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Debes vivir! – Exclamó Rhys, desesperado.

– No sobrevivire… la-la tiniebla que me obliga a seguir vivo está desapareciendo – Confesó Cornweill, lo sentía, lo sabía –. Rhys… en mi cajonera, al lado del traje azul está una caja… es tuya. Maestro… Gracias por todo, díganle a Clow que… Wolfest hizo… una amiga. Teamhair, lo siento tanto mi bella flor del desierto, vuelve a amar… te amo.

La magia que lo forzaba a seguir vivo pese a la extensa tortura y desangrado finalmente cedieron tras esas palabras, falleciendo en el sitio tras lograr esbozar con sus últimas fuerzas una sonrisa.

– No, no… vamos, no así – dijo Teamhair con desespero, los tres hechiceros y dos guardianes intentando traerlo de vuelta a la vida, no obstante no logrando nada, no tardó que de Rhys un desgarrador grito de desespero surgiera, llamando el nombre de su amigo y forzando a los tres pequeños enterial a llorar con mas fuerza.

Shelldon y Clarton sabían lo que ese grito significaba; lo habían oído antes y lo habían exclamado antes. Su propio llanto se intensificó, Wolfest solo lloraba, lo había sentido… el desespero en esos deseos, la desaparición repentina de otros y el dolor tan intenso. Clow solo se centró en ahora arrullar al niño de cabellos celestes en sus brazos mientras Vladimir se apartaba, había tenido que ser arrastrado contra su voluntad y visto la muerte de un joven que en ese bautizo de batalla se volvió un gran hombre y la pérdida de la inocencia en tres niños para entender la maldad que se escondía en su propio estudiante.

La vergüenza y la pena lo llenaron e ingresó a la casa, necesitaba calmarse y ver cómo compensarlos por todo el sufrimiento que su ignorancia y negligencia habían causado.


End file.
